


Metal Gear Solid: Neon Noir

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Depression, Detective Noir, Film Noir, Liquid Snake - Freeform, Outer Space, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Space Battles, Space Stations, metal gear solid - Freeform, sci fi, solid snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: A AU Metal Gear story but it’s in a Cyberpunk world, with future themes, Sci Fi References, a Detective Story, it’s all for fun and tbh you really don’t need to know much about Metal Gear to enjoy this story. It’s all for fun, all for good kicks. Hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Metal Gear Solid: Neon Noir**

**A Cyberpunk Dystopian Noir**

**By Solid Snake Plissken**

**Prologue:**

In 2085, the Earth discovered new life, they began pushing for space travel, survival and expansion, in 2099 many nations of Earth were arguing against each other and chose to separate themselves from the Earth into different sections of the universe. The United States expanded their nation throughout the Milky Way, Andromeda, Ragnor, Odin and Loki Galaxies. In 2123, United States scientists invented the first Robots and Androids. To differentiate between humans and Androids they agreed to have files of every Android made, to make them adjust to human life, Androids had different models throughout life until the aging technology was made. In 2163, many activists came out to speak for Alien, human and android rights so the galactic nations signed the Equal Rights act giving humans, robots, androids and alien races the same rights. In 2178, many governments and rebellions began fighting, only to explode when an activist Senator Ray Malner was assassinated, which started the First Universal War, the first war to be fought in Space, the first war to use laser, plasma, EMP, space armadas, space combat, planetary invasions and mechs called Gundums. Once the war was over the nations fell into a long economical depression. In 2194, companies started to make a profit again by selling and creating Android and Robots, some companies started doing it illegally along with selling weapons, sex slaves and drugs, forming the Intergalactic Black Market. The economies started to build up in each of the nations, multiple companies were formed and created. In 2241, the United Kingdom and Soviet Union began fighting initiating the Three Nation’s War lasting 6 years, the United States got involved later on, in 2248, the Nations signed the Involuntary Involvement Act, making it illegal for a nation to intervene in another’s nation’s current conflict unless requested to. In 2268, more nations started to fight each other again, allies got involved and Asia destroyed an British planet, many lives were lost. This started the Second Universal War, many teenagers were drafted into this war, it only lasted 6 years which was the bloodiest war in all of history and started the formation of the United Intergalactic Nations.

The year is now 2279 A.D, recently elected President George Plissken of the United States is in charge, the corporation known as Sigma was one of the most wealthiest in the entire universe, George Plissken’s father the legendary soldier Jack “Big Boss” Plissken was in Chief Commissioner of the United States Galactic Police Force and the galactic nations were in peace, but there’s no peace within the soldier.


	2. 2279 A.D

**Chapter 1: 2279 A.D**

2279 A.D, the flying cars, the Mount Olympus size towers can be seen for miles, the neon bright ads advertising brands such as Cola, the latest fashions from the European, African, South American and Asian Sectors and of course the intergalactic conglomerate, Sigma who sold medical supplies, cars, weapons, hyperspace fuel, most things needed in the galaxies. The hyperspace highways that can commute through the galaxies, the robot, alien, android and human workers, vendors and law enforcement, anything is possible in this era. Even those in the crime world, intergalactic gangs, mafias, intergalactic arms, sex and drug trades some old drugs and newer drugs. Our story begins in the lower district of Old Manhattan, it was raining hard and two men were enjoying their food, one was a tall, brown haired, green eyed, well built man wearing slacks, dress shoes, suspenders, a white buttoned dress shirt with a regen cig pack in his chest pocket, a black tie and black trench coat who was eating noodles with calamari. The other man was an average height brown haired man who wore square glasses with neon green lenses, blue cargo pants, black sneakers, black t shirt, blue hoodie with a black jacket, he was eating sushi with blue soy sauce,

“What’s the damage Han?” The trench coat man asked,

“The usual Snake, 30 credits.” Snake sighed,

“It’s your turn to pay dude.” 

“I know Otacon, I’m just trying to save credits. Haven’t had a case in a while, so pretty tight on money.” Snake said as he took out his cigarette,

“I hear you, don’t worry I’ll cover it today but you are paying for the next week.” Snake turned to Otacon and gave him a look, then sighed. 

“Fine, look I’m gonna walk back to my place, I’ll codec you if I get anything.” Snake said getting up, Otacon nodded and handed Han his card, Han put it in the scanner, pulled it out and handed it back to Otacon,

“Hey is Mei Ling here yet Han?” Otacon asked

“Ah she should be here soon, just wait it off, Hal.” Han said, Otacon nodded and drank his beer. Snake walked in the rain slowly, the neon lights shining on him, the casual human and alien prostitutes, sex bots and sexdroids offering services that he ignored, the drug dealers asking if he wants to try and of course the shady businessmen who are selling counterfeit. Snake just ignored them all, walking slow through the soothing neon rain, smoking his troubles away. Snake made it to his apartment, a small complex where some of the neon ads from the higher part of the city shined on it, Snake sighs and enters, he goes up his usual flight of stairs and enters his apartment. Snake tossed his trench coat aside and sat down in the chair near his desk. He opened his desk to see a holopicture and a black bandana. He took the holopicture out and opened it, it was him with a blonde woman, outside a church. He remembers that night, the night that he’ll never forget, he took out his whiskey and started drinking, he drank and drank till he passed out, the only way he can properly drown out his sorrows and pains. It was 12:36 AM when he heard a knock on the door, he thought it was Otacon but instead it was a woman, with long dark hair in a ponytail, she wore a black jacket, a buttoned dress shirt, slacks and sneakers and a dark necklace. Snake rubbed his eyes,

“Can I help you?”

“Are you David Plissken?” She said with a light British accent,

“I go by Solid Snake, I don’t like to associate myself with my family that well.” Snake let her in, she sat down in front of his desk, he went to to the bathroom to wash his face, the woman noticed the holopicture of Snake and the blonde woman, Snake came back and grabbed it from her,

“I don’t like when people look through my stuff.”

“A P.I complaining about someone looking into him, very ironic.” Snake was getting a bit annoyed,

“Look, is there something I can help you with, miss?”

“Doctor, Doctor Naomi Jaeger.”

“Doctor Jaeger, ok, what can I help you with?”

“It’s something I noticed over time.” Snake got out his pad and prepared to type, he wrote Naomi’s name on the pad,

“Alright what?”

“I work at St. Joan of Arc’s Hospital in the Upper East Side district, I started to notice that there was a shortage of medical supplies, nanotech prosthetics, anesthesia, nerve relievers, syringes and healing limbs. At first I thought it was some type of budget cut but then I found this.” She showed him a note written in different symbols and characters, Snake took the note and looked at it,

“This is Rylith, it’s a form of code used back in the Universal Wars.”

“You are a veteran too?” She asked,

“Let’s remember this is your case I’m solving.” Snake took out a pen and started to decode it, 

“It says that there’s going to be a meeting at 2:30 AM at the Shooting Starlight Shipping Bay, could be a trade for the intergalactic Black Market…”

“Well help me figure out why we are losing lots of these medical supplies, lots of people need it, Snake.” 

“I’ll get on it doc.” Naomi smiled and left, Snake opened up his codec and scrolled through his contacts, he found Otacon’s frequency and called,

“Snake, do we have a case?”

“Yea, meet me at Natasha’s, I’ll be there in a few.”

“On it.” Snake hung up the call, he closed his whisky bottle and put it away, he got his trench coat, took out his cig and walked back outside, trying to piece together who would steal medical supplies.


	3. Blinding Angels and Burning Devils

**Chapter 2: Blinding Angels and Burning Devils**

Snake walked to the back of a dusty building, waiting for Otacon, he saw Otacon arrive in his MSX-375 Van,

“I got the details you sent, seems like this could be heavy stuff, Snake, you sure you don’t want-“

“No, best to solve this just the two of us, man. Let’s see if she’s here, we might need some extra equipment.” Snake ran on the buzzer hidden in the wall, a scanner then came out and began scanning him and Otacon. The brick wall opened up and showed a staircase leading down. Snake and Otacon went down the stairs to an underground gun shop where a light skinned, redhead woman wearing a jacket, tank top and camo pants and boots was opening the door behind the counter,

“Snake!” She said in a Russian accent. She gave Snake a hug and then gave Otacon a hug lifting him up a bit,

“Hey Natasha, I need some help on a case I’m solving, I might need some firepower.” Snake said looking around,

“Already on it, I finished something that you’ll like.” Natasha ran to the back and came back with a box,

“Here, it activates through DNA scan so I couldn’t touch it.” Snake nodded and opened the box, he saw a black revolver with the barrel of a handgun, with neon red and blue light lines running through it. Snake grabbed it and the handle scanned his finger prints,

“Right hand, skin cell, blood type, DNA scan complete. Left hand?” It said in a automatic tone, Snake put it in his left hand,

“Left hand scanned, retinal and vocal scan.” It said, popping up a binocular and a recording device,

“Snake.” He said putting his eyes on the scanner.

“100% complete on defenses.” It said,

“What is this thing?” Otacon asked,

“That my small friend I call the Omega Viper X24, it’s a state of the art handgun, has various modes like shotgun, grapple, ziprope, grenade, semi automatic, laser, EMP, Plasma. This is the Swiss Army Knife of handguns, it uses Snake’s voice to recognize commands, try it брат.” Snake held up the Omega Viper,

“Semi automatic.” 

“Semi automatic.” The gun repeated, the gun shifted its barrel and grip to a semi automatic. Snake shot three targets with it and noticed the semi automatic fire, Snake and Otacon was impressed,

“Badass, Natasha.”

“Not just that, you can push the out cylinder to switch the ammunition type, green for plasma, blue for EMP, purple for laser and red for regular ammunition. Along with that, the scope can switch from night vision, thermal and echolocation which could help locate targets. It also works like a directional mic.” Snake nodded,

“Thanks Natasha.”

“Anytime брат anytime, visit or codec call if you need anything.” Snake and Otacon thanked her and left,

“So you’re gonna stay in the van?”

“Yea I’ll sit in the back and keep your watch. Just do your thing Snake. I did hack into the Hospitals Database in different galaxies, it’s happening everywhere, no one knows why or how but it’s the same medical supplies that Doctor Jaeger reported missing.”

“Well knowing how many gang wars happen, won’t be surprised if some gangsters need it.” Snake said smoking, Snake looked out the window to the other cars, watching the air traffic go by. They made it to the Shooting Starlight Shipping Bay, Snake exited out the back of the van and walked outside looking for a way into the warehouse, he climbed up a bunch of boxes, took out a black knife, he pressed it on the glass and after waiting a few seconds, pulled the glass off and put it aside, he snuck down and looked around. Snake rotated a switch on his knife and the blade retracted to form a flashlight, he turned it on and aimed it around, he walked and found a crate, he opened it and saw the missing medical supplies, he then heard the warehouse doors open and he hides, he whispered to the Omega Viper saying,

“Directional Mic.” The gun switched to a directional mic and Snake turned on his codec and matched the Omega Viper’s input frequency then aimed it at the doorway. A group of cars flew in, a group of men in suits and masks stepped out of one side while a group of squid humanoids came out, one big fat one came out from the limo, while on the opposite a man with white hair, wearing a black helmet, red visor and white neon lines shaped as fangs came out along with a man with a black ninja mask and a blue visor with grey neon lines on his helmet followed after.

“You got what we need slime fuck?” The white haired man said with a distorted voice,

“Yes yes, medical supplies from the Asian Galaxy, from Neo Tokyo to Hong Shanghai, all for our cause.”

“Good Glym, put it in the van along with the other medical supplies here.” The man pointed at the van, the rear door opened and they started moving it. The grey man tapped the white haired man, he showed him his radar which had an outer blip.

“Men, it appears we have an unexpected guest here, fire at those crates!” The men turned and fired their guns at Snake, Snake took cover,

“Black Ninja, finish loading up.” The white haired man said while shooting,

“Gotcha Gray Fox.” Black Ninja said, Gray Fox ordered Glym and his gang to shoot at Snake. Snake dodged the lasers, plasma shots and bullets and fired back.

“Semi automatic, laser!” The Omega Viper repeated and Snake shot most of the men, Black Ninja finished packing up, Gray Fox took the driver’s seat of the truck, 

“Glym!” Fox yelled,

“Got it, men retreat!” They stopped firing and got back in the cars, they were preparing to leave but Snake dove and yelled,

“Grapple!” The Omega Viper switched and right when Gray Fox’s Van was going to take off, Snake fired it at the van, latching on the back, the convoy of cars started flying through the sky traffic trying to knock Snake off, Glym’s men began shooting at Snake,

“Damn!” Snake adjusted the Omega Viper to attach to his belt, he took out a laser M16 and began firing at Glym’s men, three of Glym’s cars crashed together and blew up. Glym came out with a plasma M60,

“Die Snake!” He yelled through his heavy voice, shooting at Snake, he shot the laser M16 off Snake’s hands, Snake began to swing and let the Omega Viper go from his belt, he caught it then clicked his shoes together, the bottom of his shoes became magnetic and attached to the van, Gray Fox sighed,

“Ninja, take care of the fat slob.” Black Ninja nodded and shot a kunai at Glym’s throat, Glym’s throat began to burn and melt off, his car crashed down into a monorail.

“Shit.” Snake said, he walked up the van onto the roof, Fox had Black Ninja take the wheel as he got up to the roof. Snake put his Omega Viper in his holster and assumed a stance, Fox cracked his knuckles, Snake and Fox began fighting on top of the truck, swinging lefts and rights, punches and kicks. Snake got countered by Gray Fox into a German suplex but Snake hip tossed him aside and once Gray Fox stood up Snake tackled him off the truck into an office floor. Snake and Fox crashed into a cubicle, Fox rubbed his head, he then turned on his comm,

“Give me a rendezvous point.” Snake got up and saw Fox trying to escape but he swept kicked him, Fox flips back up and goes for a combination into a strong kick, Snake blocked most of the punches but got knocked back by the kick, Snake flipped back up and saw Fox running for it, Snake went after, chasing him through the office, Fox pressed a button on his gauntlets and Fox’s boots started to glow red from the bottom, Fox jumped out the window and started to boost himself in the air, almost like he’s walking in the air, Snake grappled onto the parallel building, Snake swung to Fox and kicked him onto the building, he magnetized his shoes to attach himself to the walls, Fox was knocked off balance but recovered by magnetizing his armor to the building like Snake. Fox cracked his knuckles, he pressed a button which released a handle of a katana, Fox flicked a switch, a blade appeared out of it, it started to glow red entirely and crackle black and red lightning. Fox ran to Snake and started to throw slashes and stabs, Snake was trying to dodge all the slashes, he then somehow blocked the sword with his Omega Viper, 

“Badass.” He said with a smirk, Snake assumed a stance with the Omega Viper and waited for Fox to throw the next move. Fox started throwing more slashes but Snake kept blocking the sword with his gun, Snake then countered Fox by elbowing him in the face then pushing the sword in the building, kneeing Gray Fox in the ribs multiple times before yelling,

“ZIPLINE!” The Omega Viper switches to the zipline form, Snake tackles Gray Fox off the building and puts him in a choke hold, he shoots a line connecting one building to the one they were on, then starts to zipline and fight through the air traffic. Fox presses a button on his armor which makes the sword move on its own. With a flick of his wrist the sword cuts the zipline, Snake then yells,

“GRAPPLE!” The Omega Viper switches back to its grapple form, Fox calls his sword back but Snake shoots his grapple gun and swings with Fox into the Mall of Cronos. Snake and Fox crash land onto the top floor of the mall, multiple people screaming at the sight of this. Fox gets up, turns off his sword and puts back the handle in his armor. Snake sees Fox again trying to run but he’s stopped by three vans coming from where he and Fox crashed into, they started firing automatic laser shots, Snake took cover behind some tables, he saw Fox hop over people and slide down the escalator, Snake then said,

“Grenade.” The Omega Viper shifted into a handgun grenade launcher, Snake ran to the railing and jumped off, he turned around dodging lasers and shot a grenade round onto one of the trucks, causing it to crash into the other. Snake then landed and slid behind Fox, Snake then said,

“EMP dart.” The Omega Viper switches, Snake takes aim and shoots Fox. The dart caused Fox’s armor suit to malfunction,

“Shit!” Fox yelled, Fox jumped off and Snake chased after, Snake punched and kicked Fox into a department store, Snake then kneaded Fox in the face cracking a bit of the visor. Snake kept up the assault and kicked Fox back, Fox flipped up and went for a low kick of his own which Snake flipped over and did a spin kick. Then suddenly, sirens started to blare around, Snake and Fox can see the bright lights of red and blue flashing everywhere, flying cars surrounding the mall and a man with gray hair and a missing right eye appear on top of a floating car,

“Damn.” Fox said, suddenly they heard the man yell on a speaker,

“This is Chief Commissioner of the United States Galactic Police Force, Big Boss! Identify yourselves and surrender or prepare to get arrested by any means necessary.”

“This is Gray Fox! You made a big mistake coming here, men fire at the pigs!” Gray Fox’s men being led by Black Ninja came around and started firing at the cops, Fox used the direction to escape by jumping out the window, fighting his way through cops and eventually going back on the van. Snake knew he couldn’t chase Fox so he ran, he dodged and ran through the laser fire trying to find an escape, he then contacted Otacon through Codec,

“Otacon!”

“Snake what the fuck man? What happened and why are you at the Mall of Cronos?”

“Chased a guy named Gray Fox, USGPF came, need a way out now!” Snake said as he dodged and slid to cover,

“Let’s see...there’s a tunnel in the basement leading down to street level, it’s how they clear trash.”

“Great, I'm going to need a bath.” Snake said rolling his eyes, Snake grabbed his Omega Viper and said,

“Lasers, stun.” The Omega Viper switched to its stun mode and started shooting at cops and Fox’s men, Snake then ran to the escalator, jumped and slid on them, shooting police and thugs in his way, Snake saw some of the cops coming at him with stun sticks, they swung at Snake but Snake ducked and countered one of them, he took their stun nightstick, hit them in the rib and tripped them. The other tried striking behind but Snake blocked the attack with his nightstick and struck him in the head with it. Snake dropped it and jumped off the ledge, Snake started to slide down on the walls, still shooting, suddenly his Omega Viper started to flash red,

“Warning! Laser capacitors running low, need to recharge.”

“Please tell me you have rubber bullets.”

“Rubber bullets.” The Omega Viper switched back to regular ammunition, Snake kept up with the shooting and then stopped himself on the walls with his magnetic shoes. He started to run the rest of the way down, shooting the cops and thugs, Snake made it down and kicked the door down to the basement. Snake ran down the stairs making his way to the trash shoot, he heard the cops coming and continued running, Snake heard the cops coming from the way he had to go so he kept running straight, the cops started shooting at Snake, Snake turned around and shot back, running backwards as he did it. Snake then jumped and dived through a window, shooting cops as he did so. Snake painfully landed on a car, Snake got himself up slowly but the cops surrounded him, Snake dropped the Omega Viper and put his hands up and surrendered, they arrested Snake and took him to the giant building for the United States Galactic Police Headquarters, the giant skyscraper in blue where the USGPF was. Snake sighed as he knew what was coming up next.


	4. Family Affairs

**Chapter 3: Family Affairs**

Snake was taken to one of the interrogation rooms, they helped stitch and heal up his cuts and bruises, then he waited for Big Boss to come in, Big Boss came in and saw Snake smoking, he smacked it out of his hand,

“No smoking, David.”

“It’s Snake, dad.”

“Shut up, you are lucky none of my men were killed, I would’ve kicked your ass for each dead officer.”

“Look can you let me go?”

“Let you go?! Because of you, multiple civilians were put at risk, I have a dead squidman gangster and two active terrorists still on the loose! Please, before I kick your fucking ass, explain to me why you were after them?” Snake sighed and picked up his cigarette,

“They are involved in a case I’m solving.”

“Case?” Big Boss said, raising his eyebrow, he sat in front of Snake,

“Alright David, explain to me.”

“I got a tip from a doctor, someone has been stealing medical supplies from the hospitals around the galaxies, it led me to the Shooting Starlight Shipping Bay. Your terrorists are possibly veterans, they communicate in Rylith and possibly have other active groups in the other galaxies.” Big Boss nodded,

“It could be connected to a couple of gun shipments my men caught in the Shooting Starlight docks. Multiple firearms were confiscated, lasers, plasmas, EMP, rockets, even some experimental nuclear weapons.” Snake was shocked, what can they be planning with all this, possibly a revolution?

“Look I’ll let you go by with a warning but no more incidents please? I already have to deal with enough crap with your president brother and your businessman brother, I don’t need shit from you David.”

“Soldier’s promise, dad.” Snake and Big Boss shook hands and Snake left the police department, Snake got his Omega Viper and trench coat back and started to smoke, he took a cab back to his office and looked at the gray dark city sunrise, he was looking forward to rest but he was afraid, all he can do is work. Snake arrived to his apartment where Otacon was passed out on the couch, Snake smacked him up,

“Ow Snake!”

“Come on, we got work to do.” Otacon got up, Snake took his trench coat off and opened up his holographic corkboard, Otacon took out his holographic keyboard and started putting the information they collected,

“So let’s review...guns and medical supplies are being stolen by this organization of terrorists being led by Gray Fox and Black Ninja, they seem to have underground connections since they know Glym. What do you have on Glym?” Snake asked Otacon,

“Only what I can find about him, Glym was the leader of the Hydra Ryders. He worked with multiple leaders but was very careful on who, few barely know.”

“Any new crimes from his gang?”

“No not in a few weeks.”

“Damn, any ideas Otacon?”

“Well it seems that Glym was working with Gray Fox, what I can find from the many cameras in the different galaxies, Gray Fox has been active with the underground, helping and assisting multiple gangsters and gangs. Guess it’s a loyalty thing.”

“Yea….guess I should figure out who were Glym’s associates, I’ll go see if Meryl has anything, she does more research on the crime rate than anyone.” Otacon nodded but also got an idea,

“What about Eli?”

“My brother?”

“Well he’s a gangster, well running a gang while running a business. Maybe he can help you with some gang locations.” Snake sighed

“I already dealt with my Dad. I don’t need to deal with my triplet brother too.” Otacon shrugged,

“The quicker the better.” He said, Snake rubbed his eyes and nodded. Snake got his trench coat and took a cab to the high rise apartments in the Galactic Financial District, Snake stepped out of the cab and paid the cab, he entered and checked into the lobby, Snake hit Meryl’s floor and waited for the elevator to take him there, he walked out on the floor and went to her door. He rung the bell, Meryl answered wearing sweats and a t shirt,

“Hey Snake, for what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?”

“Case, Meryl.”

“I see, come in, I just made breakfast and you seem starving.” 

“Great.” Snake said, Snake stepped in and sat in her couch and waited, he then saw Campbell come outside,

“Hey Colonel, how's it been?”

“Nice to see you again Snake, how’ve you been holding up?”

“Gettin by Colonel.” Snake said looking outside, Campbell sighs,

“Have you been getting sleep, Snake?”

“I think you know the answer to that Roy?” Campbell rubs his eyes, Meryl could hear the conversation from the kitchen,

“Snake, have you been going to therapy?” 

“I don’t need a shrink to tell me things I already know. ‘David you are suffering from trauma’ ‘David you need to take your medication to sleep.’ ‘David you need to lay off the bottle.’ It’s all bullshit they just say to get my credits.” Meryl came in with the breakfast,

“Dad’s kinda right Snake, you can’t keep denying that night...you can’t keep blaming yourself for Holly…” Snake sighed, he got up and looked outside, probably thinking about diving,

“I heard the reports of your shootout last night Snake...you could’ve been killed, why did you risk it?” Meryl asked, Snake looked down,

“It’s not important...look can you just help me find out what you know about Glym?”

“Glym?” Meryl said confused,

“I heard of him, he’s a space gangster, c’mon and eat your food, best to help ease your mind a bit.” Snake sat down and started eating, Meryl takes out her phone and opens it up, a holographic screen shows with some folders,

“Let’s see...crime bosses….Alien, here, Glym.” Meryl taps it and Glym’s file shows up,

“Glym started his gang from the Ragnor Galaxy, mostly starting with robberies, drug and sex traffic and taking over clubs. He has a partner named Malick, human/alien hybrid, he has a gang too here, not sure where he hides out but I’m guessing it’s somewhere near the industrial districts since he primarily uses Androids for his crimes.” 

“I see, is there a photo of Malick?” Meryl shared a photo of Malick, a skinny man with blue hair, pale skin and dark red eyes. Snake nodded and then finished his food,

“Thanks Meryl.” He says as he prepares to leave,

“Dav- I mean Snake?” Meryl said,

“Yea?”

“Don’t forget you have people here for you, me, my dad, Hal, Natasha and Mei Ling. We can help you, you just gotta open up to us for once.” Snake took his cigarette out and started to smoke,

“Yea, I’ll let you know when that happens. Take care you two.” Snake left, Meryl sighed and turned to Campbell,

“You think he’ll be alright dad?” Campbell sighed,

“What he saw in the war, what happened to Holly...Meryl, a person can only take so much at once and I know Snake has suffered so much that he’s probably going to spiral soon.” Meryl looked down, she was worried about Snake but he needed time to heal, time to recover. Meanwhile, Snake went to the Sigma Corporation building in Neon Midtown, the giant black building with green lines going down and the word Sigma going down on the side of the building. Snake entered the building, the interior was white to represent the daytime, the many workers walking around to get to where they needed to be, the big escalators leading to the elevators and the big holographic Sigma logo in front of the elevators. Snake knew what the company was all about due to the many ads they have around the galaxy, Bioengineering, Robotics, Chemistry, Engineering and other scientific based research and projects. Sigma is one of the universe’s biggest conglomerates, only rivaled up by Japan’s Tokugawa Zaibatsu and England’s Beowulf Industries, Snake walked to the reception desk,

“Hi I’m here to see Eli.”

“Mr. Plissken is pretty busy sir, do you have an appointment?”

“Look, cut the shit lady, he’s my brother. I'm here to see him.”

“Oh...let me check.” She took out a list,

“What’s your name sir?”

“David Plissken.”

“Yes here it is, he’s on the top floor, take the blue elevator.” Snake nodded,

“Thanks.” Snake walked to the elevator, he pressed it and waited for it, once it arrived, Snake walked inside, pressed the button to the floor and waited for it to arrive on the top floor. He walked out, looked at the big doors leading into Eli’s office, 

“Damn you have a big obsession with this sigma crap.” Snake said, he walked in, Eli’s office was a big holographic library, with many books and research papers, his big computer desk and big office chair. Snake also saw his brother, Eli looked the same as Snake, but blonde and a bit of shorter hair from the back, he had the same green eyes and the same facial features, but more noticeably, Eli had a very strong English accent,

“Yes...yes...yea that would work, just have the repair man do the work….ok love you too..ok bye.” He said as he hung up, Eli turned to see his brother,

“Davie? Well bloody hell, it’s good to see you, I heard about your shootout with those terrorists, and I’m guessing you need my help?” 

“Yep, I’m looking for Malick and his gang?”

“And if I don’t help?”

“Eli...I can give the evidence I have against you to dad, so come on.”

“Well you didn’t have to go for a bloody jugular shot like that.” He said chuckled, Eli got up and walked to his brother,

“Guess you also need some insight on these terrorists right?”

“You know something?” Snake asked,

“Yes I do, see brother, the universe...the generation we live in is like an endless game of chess, if you want to make it, you have to conquer your enemies. This organization has been doing that, they’ve been controlling the crime families around the galaxies, just a few days ago the Yakuza and Triads were slow on some shipments for me.”

“Is Malick connected to this group?”

“Yes, his gang has been providing Androids and Repair bots, luckily some of my men stopped his shipments, his gang has grown into a problem and I need someone to take care of it.” Eli said turning to Snake,

“I ain’t doing this for you, Eli. I’m already in enough shit with the old man, I just need to know where his gang is so I can get a lead on this group.” Eli chuckled,

“I don’t care if you bloody do it for George, either way his operation is out and mine is in.” Snake rolled his eyes,

“Ok so tell me where he is?”

“He has a strip club downtown, the Steel Flesh, if you need some backup I can have Raven, Mantis or Octopus go or I’ll go?” 

“Eh that’s fine, the less I’m connected to your gang the better.” Snake goes to leave,

“Wait David.” Eli said walking to him,

“Have you been getting sleep?”

“Not you too.”

“You should’ve known I was going to ask.”

“I don’t need the entire fuckin world askin if I’m alright, I get by doing this, I do a job and then I drink myself to sleep and the cycle repeats after.”

“You aren’t fixing yourself David, I was in that war too, it took me some time but eventually I put it behind me, I still get nightmares but at least it’s not like before when I had it every night. Go see the therapist, you need it.”

“Fuck off Eli.”

“You can tell me to bloody fuck off as much as you want but it won’t fix anything, it won’t bring her back.” Snake looked down, he walked out of his office and left the building. Snake decided to walk home to Old Manhattan, it was raining and snowing as he walked, he only thought about what the others said, it’s been days since he had slept, it’s been years since he had good sleep, he was getting tired as he kept walking. Snake made it to his apartment, he walked up his usual flight of stairs and entered his place. Snake took his coat off and went to his bedroom, the bed wasn’t set, his blankets were messed up and so were his pillows, he sat on the bed, turned on the TV and rested. Snake dreamed of a familiar place, he was at a beautiful field, laying down on a picnic blanket and the sun was shining, he turned to his right and saw her, her blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, his Holly. Snake touched her face and kissed her, she giggled,

“David stop, you are going to make me red.” The dream shifted to a wedding, his friends and family were there, once they made it to the car a black car pulled up. A red prosthetic left arm came out and fired shots, Snake and the guest ducked but when he turned to see Holly, she was shot and bleeding out.

“Oh no no no, god no, please stay with me!” He said, he began screaming which woke him up, it was 2:00, Snake sighed, he took out a cigarette and began smoking, looking out the window as he did so, he then heard a knock on his door,

“Snake, are you there?” It was Otacon,

“Yea gimme a sec.” Snake walked to his front door and opened it,

“Hey Otacon, got anything?”

“Sadly no, what about you?” He said as he walked in,

“Yep, Glym had a known associate, a gangster name Malick.” Otacon’s expression shifted to a shocked one,

“Malick? Might want to be careful with him, Snake.”

“Why?”

“His androids are lethal and have dangerous concealed weapons but the worst one is Bloody Brad.”

“Bloody Brad?” Snake said confused, Otacon opened up the computer and showed an image of Bloody Brad, a big tall brolic Android with leather pants, a turtle neck, a leather jacket and black visors. He almost resembles a young Arnold Schwarzenegger,

“This Android is a tough one, he’s Malick’s personal bodyguard Android, EMP rounds could barely stop him.” Otacon pulled up multiple images of Bloody Brad, 

“He can lift a whole oil tanker upward, has multiple lethal weapons concealed in his body and he’s unstoppable.”

“Tough son of a bitch, but he is beatable, which means I can kick his ass.”

“Not without breaking some of your damn bones.” Otacon said shaking his head, Snake pondered for a bit,

“Is there any event happening today at the Steel Flesh?” Snake asked, Otacon searched through multiple records and webpages until finding the answer,

“Yea it’s a special night, Malick is throwing a party, lots of people will be there. Maybe from there you can find out whoever is Gray Fox?” Snake shook his head,

“No, this guy is military, he won’t be that dumb to walk into a club of his associate without being prepared. Can you cross reference anything that has to do with Gray Fox and soldiers from the militaries?” Otacon nodded and searched, he found nothing,

“Damn, nothing.” Otacon said,

“No military names under that, whoever this guy is probably doesn’t want to be found, but maybe Malick could help.”

“How so?”

“I’m going to kidnap the son of a bitch and have him talk.”

“Hm, if we are going to kidnap a known powerful mob boss we need some strong tranquilizers, you have a tranq mode on that Omega Viper right?” Snake took out his Omega Viper,

“Tranquilizer.”

“Tranquilizer.” The gun said shifting to its tranq mode,

“Wow Natasha really made that thing into the Swiss Army knife of guns.” Otacon said, pushing up his glasses

“Alright so we have a plan now to see our openings. Check the cameras around the area to see our options, Otacon.” Otacon nods and starts typing, the screen shows the club’s entrance, the exit, the sides, and a birds eye view. Otacon presses on the front entrance view,

“You could walk in through the front.”

“But knowing how I was fighting Glym yesterday, he probably knows I’m coming.”

“Yea, guess you can sneak in from the side windows or the exit.” Otacon shifted the camera to infrared,

“Shit.” Otacon said,

“What’s up?”

“Infrared lights, surrounding the windows.”

“Guess we have to go through the front.” Otacon nodded and shifted to birds eye views.

“Me and Mei Ling will pull up to here on the alleyway across the club, just enter and hopefully you don’t get fucked up.” Snake chuckled,

“It’s me Hal.”

“Yea remember, it’s you.” Snake and Otacon laugh. A few hours passed and it’s 6:00, Otacon went ahead with Mei Ling and went to the club. Snake walked outside and was on his way to the club only focusing on his one target at hand, Malick.


	5. Flashing Lights

**Chapter 4: Flashing Lights**

Once Snake made it to the Steel Flesh, he saw the line of people waiting to get in. Snake walked past the line till the big blue alien bouncer put his hand on Snake’s chest to stop him,

“You lost little man?”

“You got three second to remove your giant hand away from me before I snap it into pieces.” The bouncer laughed, Snake punched him in the throat, then kicked him in the jaw,

“I like big guys like you, you guys are so easy to takedown because you are all brawn no brains.” Snake walked in, he heard the loud club music blaring, saw the android strippers dancing and grinding on the poles. Snake saw Malick across the club on the balcony, Malick noticed Snake and pointed at him, Malick and his android guards began shooting laser shots at Snake, Snake dove across the bar and started shooting, he kicked and knocked the bartender out, even the strippers shifted their arms to weapons and started shooting, Snake took the Arc Shotgun under the counter and shot it at the android strippers, Snake dove out and still was shooting his Omega Viper and the Arc Shotgun. Snake dove to the stage, one of the strippers tried hitting Snake with a stun bat but Snake blocked it with the shotgun, whacked her in the side and knocked her down. A male stripper grabbed Snake from behind but Snake shot the arc shotgun at his leg. Malick’s men came in and started to throw strikes but Snake kicked one back, countered the other and slammed their head onto the pole extremely hard. One came with a kick of their own but Snake caught it and sweep kicked them and shot the leg off.

“Malick c’mon make this easier for me and less painful for you.” Snake said, Snake walked up the stairs to the upper balcony, more men were shooting at Snake, Snake slid and took cover, 

“EMP Lasers.” Snake said, the Omega Viper shifted and Snake began shooting and running at the men. He got hit but he dove and shot the men down, he slid and saw three coming his way, Snake shot the arc shotgun and then tossed it at the men making them trip. Snake then shot their legs,

“See you around boys.” Snake walked to Malick’s office,

“Thermal.” The Omega Viper took out a scope from the top and Snake aimed it, he saw Malick arming up,

“Paralysis Tranq.” Snake whispered to the Omega Viper, the Omega Viper shifted, Snake aimed and shot a tranq round onto Malick’s arm, then to his legs. Malick fell and couldn’t move his limbs and body, he did managed to press a button before Snake paralyze his other arm, Snake grabbed Malick and put him over his shoulder,

“You son of a-“

“Shut up, I have some questions and you have answers, answer them and I’ll consider letting you go.” Snake said walking down into the alleyway where Mei Ling and Otacon were waiting in the van, 

“Hand him over Snake.” Mei Ling said, Snake tossed Malick’s body onto the back of the van. Then suddenly something broke out of the window, he was hulking and tall, Snake knew who it was, it was Bloody Brad,

“Get out of here! I’ll take care of him, go!” Otacon nodded and flew out of there,

“Alright you big son of a bitch, let’s dance.” Snake said, Bloody Brad’s arms switched to guns and began firing machine gun rounds at Snake, Snake dove out the way took cover, the rounds were piercing and Snake knew he couldn’t stay hidden, Bloody Brad looked up, he stopped firing and noticed Otacon and Mei Ling’s van, suddenly a rocket propulsion began to fire out his feet, Bloody Brad was about to take off but Snake said,

“Grapple!” Snake fired his grapple gun at Brad’s feet and once Brad shot up to the sky, Snake went up hanging onto his feet. Brad was dodging traffic instantly, Snake knew this was different from the car, Brad was faster. Brad’s hand shifted to a pulse cannon, he fired at Otacon’s van, Otacon swerved a bit off but he recovered,

“Need some covering fire!” Otacon said, Mei Ling nodded, she grabbed a EMP M16 and began firing at Brad, Brad blocked it with his shield, Snake then lunged at Brad and grabbed him from behind. Brad was swerving off course and swerved straight into a building. Snake jumped off and used his magnetic shoes to attach himself to the building. Brad flew up, he put his arms together to form a double arm cannon. 

“What the fuck?!” Snake said, Brad fired and Snake dodged out the way, those lasers would’ve vaporized him, but Brad took advantage and charged at Snake, he tackled Snake onto an office desk, Brad formed electric brass knuckles and started punching Snake, Snake was taking the pain and reaching for his Omega Viper,

“A-arc!” Snake yelled, the gun shifted to the arc mode but Bloody Brad grabbed it and aimed at Snake, he shot but it didn’t fire at Snake. The Omega Viper shot from the trigger into Brad’s face, stunning him Snake caught his Omega Viper and started shooting at Brad’s limbs, his limbs were stunned and glitching out. Snake roared and charged at Brad, he tackled Brad out the office window, Snake kept shooting the legs so he couldn’t use those jets, Snake and Brad crash landed into a Rocket Train, Snake rolled off of Brad and started breathing heavily. Snake got up and climbed out from the top, the people in the cart walked to the other carts at both ends. Snake made it to the top and tried to call Otacon but suddenly a laser shot was fired, Snake rolled out the way, he looked up and saw him, his black and neon violet armor, his face helmet with a bullseye on it and bandana wrapped around his brown hair, Snake recognizes who it was, one of his old squad members, 

“Shotmaker?!”


	6. Old Faces, Same Burdens

**Chapter 5: Old Faces, Same Burdens**

William “Shotmaker” North, a part of the Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans along with Snake back in the Second Universal War. Led by Campbell, Shotmaker was one of the best firearms experts, known for his various weapons that can shift like Snake’s Omega Viper, Snake wasn’t sure what he’s doing here or what he wants with Snake, but all Snake knew that it was going to be a fight. Shotmaker boosted himself down onto the Rocket Train. Shotmaker looked at Snake,

“Shotmaker?! What are you doing here?!”

“I have orders, Snake. I can’t let you leave this train alive.”

“Will, don’t do this.”

“Sorry Snake.” Shotmaker took out two semi automatic laser guns and fired at Snake, Snake dodged out the way and shot at Shotmaker but Shotmaker moved too, Snake was hanging on to the sides of the Rocket Train, Snake then saw Bloody Brad grab him and pull him back inside, Snake grunted in pain, Snake looked at the battle damaged Bloody Brad, his exoskeleton was showing in his arms, half of his face and bits of his chest. Snake knew he was fucked, Snake dodged Bloody Brad’s strikes and shots, Shotmaker ran and kicked Bloody Brad back, he shifted one of his guns into a shotgun but Snake kicked it out of his hands, Snake and Shotmaker began fighting, both assumed a stance, Shotmaker threw a few strikes before going for a spinning kick, Snake ducked and sweep kicked Shotmaker, Shotmaker flipped up and threw strikes again, Snake blocked few but one hit his ribs, Shotmaker then knees Snake in the ribs before tossing him through the door, Snake coughed some blood out, Bloody Brad then slowly got back up, Snake knew innocent people were going to get hurt so he shot the coupler apart, the carts behind them stopped and hovered behind, waiting for robotic assistance. Meanwhile, Shotmaker turned to Bloody Brad, he cracked his knuckles and got ready, Bloody Brad shifted to his plasma chainsaws, he began swinging and Shotmaker flipped and dodged it, Shotmaker then combined his two guns into a double shotgun, he flipped the switch to turn them into arc rounds, he fired into Bloody Brad’s stomach, he then took the two guns apart and attached them to his hands, the two guns on his thighs shifted down and attached to his feet. Shotmaker threw a strike which shot a round back onto Bloody Brad, Bloody Brad was getting knocked back into the front cart and Shotmaker leaped at him. Meanwhile, Snake got up and ran to the front cart, he then yelled, 

“EVERYONE! BEHIND ME!” The citizens moved to the cart where Snake and the other two were just in, Snake then entered the next cart, he shot the coupler off and the cart stopped and hovered. No innocents were in the way, so it was just him, Shotmaker and Bloody Brad, he ran and leaped over Shotmaker and dropkicked Bloody Brad, Shotmaker shot Bloody Brad in the ankle then the arm. Snake then shot Bloody Brad with a laser shot but Bloody Brad punched Snake into the conductor cart. Shotmaker switched his gun into a line launcher and shot two ropes onto Bloody Brad’s arms, the ropes shot a hook out onto the floor which pinned Bloody Brad down. 

“Stay down, you giant metallic piece of shit.” Shotmaker said as he hopped over Bloody Brad, Snake was getting up, he heard the robot conductor’s voice as he was getting up,

“Attention, biological life form, you are not allowed here, please-“ Suddenly Shotmaker shot the robot to pieces, the train was going out of control and non stop, blocking the entire line. Snake got up and assumed his stance with his Omega Viper,

“Who hired you Will?”

“That’s for you to find out when your dead Snake.” Snake and Shotmaker began to fight, Shotmaker tried shooting Snake but Snake countered with a shot of his own. Shotmaker’s armor got scratched, he returned his guns back to his arms and legs. Snake assumed his stance, Shotmaker began throwing strikes which Snake began to counter and push his strikes aside. Snake kicked Shotmaker’s side and then did a spinning roundhouse kick. Shotmaker got knocked back but flipped up, Shotmaker went for a strike with his gun but Snake ducked and elbowed him in the ribs, Shotmaker elbowed Snake’s nose and kicked Snake back, leaving his leg up. Shotmaker’s ankle gun began shooting which Snake barely dodged, he got scratched with bullets on his arm. Snake sweep kicked Shotmaker and punched his face, he then placed his Omega Viper on Shotmaker’s head,

“Talk Will!”

“Or what?”

“Armor Pierce.” Snake said,

“Armor Pierce.” The Omega Viper repeated, Shotmaker laughed,

“Neat toy, Sna-“ Their conversation was interrupted by Bloody Brad who was moving the both of the carts, Snake rolled off of Shotmaker, Bloody Brad was moving the train carts onto the railroad shields, after slamming them a couple of times the shield broke. Snake and Shotmaker were hanging on to the poles as the train fell, Snake slid down and grabbed Shotmaker, he then got his Omega Viper and said,

“GRENADE!” 

“Grenade.” The Omega Viper said, Snake shot and blew a hole into the floor, making him and Shotmaker fall outside. Snake and Shotmaker were in free fall, Snake tossed Shotmaker aside and said,

“GRAPPLE!”

“Grapple.” The Omega Viper said, Snake shot his grapple onto a building and swung into an abandoned office space. Shotmaker shot a grapple hook to a high rise and then tapped his helmet to look for Snake. Snake got up slowly, groaning and limping in pain, he felt that his leg was broken and decided to call Otacon on Codec,

“Otacon.”

“Snake, thank god, are you alright?”

“Got a broken leg...where are you guys?”

“We have Malick in a meat locker in a warehouse nearby, I’ll come to pick you up. Where are you?”

“Guessing Upper East Side, I ran into the Shotmaker.”

“William North?! What does he want?”

“He’s after me...someone hired him to take me-“ Snake’s call was cut short when he saw Laser Shots come his way. Snake dodged and hid behind a pillar, it was Shotmaker, 

“C’mon Solid Snake, I can find you wherever you hide, you may be the best at stealth, but I’m the best marksman.” Shotmaker pressed his helmet to activate the thermal vision, Snake opened up his cylinder and pressed the EMP option, Snake then fired it at Shotmaker’s helmet, Shotmaker was knocked back and his helmet started to short circuit. Shotmaker took off his helmet which showed his brown eyes, battle scars and 5 o’clock shadow, 

“Get your ass out here, Snake.” Snake tackled Shotmaker and began to punch him, Shotmaker kicked Snake off and went to shoot him. Snake kicked his arm aside and shot an EMP round into Shotmaker’s gun, Snake then tripped Shotmaker and shot an EMP round onto his leg. Shotmaker took the short circuited guns and prepared to fight, Snake rolled up despite his broken leg. Suddenly Bloody Brad who was down to majority of his exoskeleton showing,

“How much can this thing take?!” Shotmaker said, Shotmaker and Snake shot at Bloody Brad, Bloody Brad lunged at them and Shotmaker pushed Snake out the way, Shotmaker kept shooting Brad’s legs to break them down, Snake shot as his legs too but Brad grabbed Shotmaker by the throat and tossed him aside, breaking his leg. Snake then said,

“Laser, high capacity!” Snake’s Omega Viper began to wind up and charge, Brad turned and was about to shoot Snake but Snake fired a laser shot which burned through Bloody Brad’s chest. He began short circuiting and then he shut off and fell out the window. Shotmaker got up and so did Snake, Snake and Shotmaker charged at each other throwing and blocking strikes despite their broken legs. Snake caught a kick and kicked Shotmaker near the window, Shotmaker was about to fall out. Snake then said,

“Zipline.” The Omega Viper shifted and Snake tackled Shotmaker out the window, he fired a line and slammed him onto a nearby tenement building. Shotmaker was about to shoot but Snake ripped the gun off his gauntlet and kicked the last gun off his leg. Shotmaker pulled out a knife and cut the rope, then stabbed Snake’s arm. Both men fell down onto a garbage tank and rolled to the street, Snake crawled off but Shotmaker got up and grabbed Snake’s Omega Viper and aimed it at Snake,

“Heh...sorry about this old friend…” Shotmaker shot but a round came from the trigger and shot Shotmaker in the lung, Shotmaker fell on a wall,

“Heh...good ole Snake…”

“Why...did you come after me?”

“Someone….named...hired us to….”

“Who, Will? Who?!”

“Heh...old friends...Davie…Just like...in...Wukong...” Shotmaker succumbed to his lung shot and died, Snake passed out to his injuries, only thinking about what Shotmaker said.


	7. Memories in Waves

**Chapter 6: Memories in Waves**

Snake woke up in a strange apartment, he was resting on someone’s bed, he was shirtless, his shoes were off and more importantly covered in bandages. Snake slowly got up but then a familiar face came in,

“Stay down...you’ve been out all night.” It was Naomi, wearing a gray tank top and sweats,

“What...time is it? Where am I?”

“You’re in my place and it’s 10:00 in the morning, I saw you unconscious in an alleyway near a dead body and a dead robot, I carried your heavy body to my place and let you rest up here. I went back to work and snuck some healing paste out of work for your leg and ribs, could’ve gotten my ass fired for this.”

“Uh...thanks.” Snake said as he sat up, 

“How long have you served?” She asked,

“What?” Naomi tapped Snake’s holo dog tags,

“Your holo dog tags, how long have you served?” She asked looking at him,

“Since I was 16, the war started and me and my brothers were forced to join since my dad served beforehand.” 

“I see...you don’t talk well about your family Snake.” She said, Snake sighed

“I grew up in a military household, my dad joined in the Three Nation’s War when he was 16 as well, it was during that conflict that he met my mom, a war reporter. My mom was against the draft back during the Second Universal War which resulted in her and my dad’s divorce.” Naomi nodded and then asked a quick question,

“How did your brother Eli develop the English Accent?” Snake chuckled a bit,

“My mom had family in England and stayed there with Eli while my dad raised me and George in the apartment he had while he was building a house for us. When he got back, that accent stuck on him like flies on dogshit” Naomi chuckled at that joke, Snake chuckled also despite the pain,

“Who was that woman in the Holopicture?” She asked, Snake stayed silent, he didn’t feel comfortable talking about Holly, or what happened. Naomi saw discomfort in Snake’s eyes so she put a hand on his shoulder,

“Uncomfortable topic huh?”

“Yea I’d rather not talk about it.” Naomi nodded, she began giving him a rub on his shoulder, Snake’s mind eased up a bit, he began to enjoy the massage and laid back to relax. Naomi smiled and then stopped after a while, Snake smiled,

“Thanks…”

“Massages usually help ease the tension and I’ve gotta say you have some tense muscles.” Snake chuckled at the compliment,

“Well it’s a part of the job.” Snake said, Naomi smiled, she went behind Snake and gave him a double hand massage, Snake was relaxing a bit, he rested his head on her, letting his mind be at ease. 

“Hey Snake?”

“Hm?”

“Who was that dead guy in the alley?”

“Master Sergeant William North, also known as the Shotmaker, he and I were in the same squad back in the Second Universal War.”

“What squad?”

“The Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans. A special forces group to fight against the Eastern Republic, a group of the best soldiers from the galaxies. It was me, Shotmaker, Sergeant John ‘Dirty Duck’ Sasaki, Master Gunnery Sergeant George ‘Running Man’ Kasler, Sergeant First Class Mick ‘Fire Trooper’ Lynns, First Sergeant Ted ‘Night Fright’ Hoffman, Master Sergeant Eric ‘Jungle Evil’ Davis, Staff Sergeant Toby ‘Red Blaster’ Bates, Corporal Sean ‘Machine Gun Kid’ Vincent and finally me, Sergeant Major David ‘Solid Snake’ Plissken. Our commanding officers were Colonel Roy Campbell and Master Lieutenant Benedict McDonnell Miller.” Snake said, Naomi was impressed by Snake’s memory,

“Seems like you never forgot them?”

“Yea I haven’t, they were good friends...maybe that’s what Shotmaker meant…” Naomi kept massaging his shoulders,

“What do you mean?” 

“Shotmaker said old friends...did someone hire my old squad to come after me?”

“Maybe that Gray Fox guy is the one who did it.” Naomi said,

“Maybe...look this has been fun and all but I have to go, I have some friends wondering where I am...so…” Naomi took her hands off Snake’s shoulders,

“At least see if your leg is good.” Naomi said, Snake got up and limped slowly around at first. He noticed that Naomi was a very organized person, simple cabinets, holopictures and her doctorates in Psychology and Medicine. Snake then turned to the Holopictures, he saw one of a man with white hair and 5 o’clock shadow giving Naomi a hug and a woman with brown hair beside her. Snake picked up the picture,

“Hey who’s the dude?”

“Oh that’s my older brother Frank and his wife Gustava, it was taken during my graduation in the University of London in the United Kingdom Galaxy.”

“I see. What does Frank do for a living?”

“He’s a cop, the only job available for veterans.”

“He served?” Snake asked,

“Yea, he was a Captain.” Snake put the pieces together, he didn’t want to right out say Gray Fox was her brother, not until he got more evidence. Snake looked for his shirt, shoes, tie, trench coat and Omega Viper. Once he got everything, he was going to walk out the door when Naomi stopped him,

“Come back to visit anytime, specifically under better circumstances.” She said smiling, Snake nodded,

“Thanks again, Doc-“

“Just call me Naomi.” Snake smiled,

“Ok...Naomi.” Snake began walking out in the hallway, he then called Otacon by codec,

“Otacon.”

“Snake, Jesus man, you had us worried, what happened?”

“Naomi helped me heal up, I was out for hours.”

“Seems like you’ve been with her for hours.” Otacon said laughing,

“Asshole, anyways where are you now?”

“Still at the warehouse with Mei Ling.”

“Good look, I’m gonna call Eli over for some help, send me the location.”

“Are you not coming?”

“I have to make a quick pit stop.”

“Alrighty, sending you the location, make it here as soon as you can.” 

“Got it.” Snake said before hanging up, he took a cab to Campbell and Meryl’s place, Snake knocked on the apartment door, Meryl opened but she was in a hurry,

“Oh Snake, look I’ve got to go right now, late for work, gotta write my story for the 12:00 special so whatever it is-“

“Easy Meryl, look I came to see the Colonel but can you do me a favor?”

“What’s up?”

“Can you research someone named Frank Jaeger?”

“Why?”

“He might be a suspect.”

“Oh ok, I’ll let you know what I find.” She said running to the elevator, Snake entered and he saw Campbell watching the news,

“Snake, what brings you here?” Campbell said,

“I ran into Will, he tried to kill me.”

“Shotmaker?! Why?”

“He says someone hired him and the old squad to kill me. I need the files on the old crew.” Campbell sighed,

“I wasn’t responsible for the records for the squad. Miller was the one that handled the squad's records, psyche reports even tabs on the group.”

“Who else would have access to those records?”

“Well the government and the U.S military personnel. I don’t really keep up with military information, I’ve been trying to forget about the wars but you should try asking Miller.”

“Where is Master Miller nowadays?”

“He went back to his homeland of Neo Tokyo, in the Japanese quadrant, living in the outskirts of the city.”

“Do you have the address?” 

“Yes I do.” Campbell gets up and goes to his office, he came back with Miller’s address on a note,

“Here, let me know if he’s doing alright.”

“I will Colonel.” Snake left and took a cab to the warehouse, he saw Eli’s limo outside, Snake sighed,

“Hopefully he didn’t have Ocelot or worse Mantis.” He said to himself, Snake entered, he saw Otacon and Mei Ling waiting outside the locker, he heard grunting which sounded like Malick and then he heard someone getting hit,

“Guess Eli started without me.” Snake said,

“Yep, Mei Ling got tired of doing it herself so Liquid went in with Ocelot and Mantis.” Otacon said,

“Oh boy.” Snake sighed, he entered and saw Ocelot, not the real Revolver Ocelot, not Adamaska but his son, Erik. Erik had his mother’s dark brown hair but his father’s appearance when he was young, he wore a simple black suit with a red tie, red gloves, his custom Western Action Revolvers in the holsters on his thighs and his neon red spurs on his leather black boots. Psycho Mantis was one of Eli and Ocelot’s battle buddies back during the war, he is one of the few gifted individuals with powers, psychokinesis and telepathy. Mantis had curly red hair and a specialized mask to contain his full powers, it looked like a gas mask but with red glowing eyes and red lines around it, he wore a trench coat, black boots, black jeans, a black vest with a buttoned shirt under and his black gloves. Mantis was levitating and reading a book while Ocelot and Eli were walking Malick who was hanging like a piece of meat.

“Alright brother, we freshened him up. Malick is ready to answer your questions.” Eli said with a smile,

“Just let us know if you need some more...assistance.” Ocelot said,

“Thanks…” Snake walked up to Malick and punched him,

“Alright piece of shit, ready to talk.” Malick spat blood on Snake,

“Well looks like Liquid and Ocelot couldn’t get to you, what about you Mantis?” Mantis turned a page on his book, he then pointed at Malick, turned his hand and telekinetically snapped his leg, Malick screamed in pain,

“Alright, alright I’ll talk, just don’t have that freak do that shit to me again!”

“I can mindfuck you and leave you in a comatose state where the nurses have to give you drugs just to shit and piss. Don’t fuck with me, asshole.” Mantis said, the other three stared at Mantis more frightened that Malick is. Snake shrugged it off after a while and focused on Malick,

“Alright, one do you know who Gray Fox is?”

“He’s not the leader of his group, he works for someone, Fox came in offering to control the gangs since we’ve been beefing with each other.” Snake jotted it down in his holo notepad,

“Ok, who hired the Shotmaker?”

“The Shotmaker was hired by Fox, I’m just a cog in the machine, if you want answers you need to see Fox. Wait, there‘a a meeting!”

“A meeting?” 

“Yea, Neo Tokyo, 2:00 at night. I can take you there.”

“I had to go there anyway but any sense of betrayal and we will know…well Mantis put it best.” Malick turned to Mantis and Mantis turned to him, Malick was terrified of the psychic. Liquid then decided to step in,

“Alright now that my brother got his answers now you and me. You’ve been stopping my bloody operations, why?”

“It’s like I said before, Gray Fox runs the crime world. Your syndicate is a big threat to Gray Fox and that’s why my gang has been focusing on you. It’s all Gray Fox!” Snake sighed, he took his cig out and smoked a bit, Mantis let Malick go,

“Ocelot, tie this motherfucker to the car and leave him in one of our safe houses, also while you are at it can you and Mantis take the other two home, I need to talk to my brother alone.” Mantis nodded, him and Ocelot left with Mei Ling and Otacon. Snake and Liquid walked to get a burger, Liquid was eating until he asked Snake,

“Who’s the woman?”

“Who?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Mantis told me you had a woman in your mind that isn’t your wife, who is she?”

“The reason I’m doing this case, a doctor.”

“Do you get a free massage as a reward?” Liquid said chuckling,

“Mantis is an asshole, I don’t need him entering my mind.”

“Eh he’s trying to help you out. But it appears the woman is doing that already.” Snake is confused, 

“Remember when you came home, how you were after the war?”

“Yea...I couldn’t find a job, lots of veterans suffered from that especially since the majority of them were our age. No experience with work and seeing the shit we’ve seen.”

“Exactly, but what helped you get back on your feet?”

“Holly...she helped me find a job but...I didn’t go.”

“Because she died.”

“Yea...it makes me feel that death will always be with me...that I can’t escape from the battlefield especially with this job.”

“That’s why you didn’t become a cop.”

“Yea...I didn’t need the government to tell me what to do. What does this have to do with Naomi?”

“David...people enter our lives to better us, we won’t know how yet but when it does happen we will know it. You don’t know it yet but Holly helped you in a way and Naomi will help you too.” Snake nodded,

“I see what you mean Eli. Thanks for the meal and the talk.” Snake said, getting up, 

“Don’t worry about a cab, I’ll drive you back to your place.” Snake nodded, they paid for their food and Liquid called his sports car through his watch. Snake got in and Liquid started driving, Snake then got a call from Meryl,

“Meryl, did you find anything?”

“Yea, I ran the name you gave me through records that I can find...some illegally.”

“Illegally?”

“Also known as hacking. Anyways, Captain Frank Jaeger was a child soldier on the war planet, Tyr. His parents were scientists, him and his little sister, Dr Naomi Jaeger escaped the war planet and were raised in Britain by foster parents. Frank was 19 when he served in the Second Universal War, gaining the rank of Captain. After the war he became a lieutenant in the United States Galactic Police force along with his battle buddy, Major Kyle Schneider. He has a wife, Gustava Heffner.”

“Why does that name sound familiar?”

“Olympic Figure Skater, won gold medals.”

“Ah that’s why, any address?”

“Yep, they live uptown, Washington Heights, I’ll send you the address.”

“Alright, thanks Meryl I owe you one.”

“Buy me a drink and we are square.” Meryl said, Snake chuckled and hung up. Liquid dropped Snake off in front of his place,

“Aye, codec call me if you want to hang out or you need back up.”

“I will, thanks again Eli.” Liquid two finger salutes Snake and drives off. Snake goes inside to rest off the wild night he had, only thinking about his old comrades and the war.


	8. War Journal #1

**Chapter 7: War Journal #1**

Snake dreamed about the war again, in fact he remembers the exact moment it began. It was 2268 and he was only 16. He didn’t go by the name Solid Snake just yet but simply was known as David, him and his three brothers were walking back from school. 

“You know you have to do the homework or the teacher will fail you, Eli?” George said,

“Oh you’re a bloody nerd, you act like he’s going to expel me or something.”

“That should be the least of your worries.” David said, rolling his eyes. They arrived to their house where they saw their mother and father watching the tv, all three noticed the headline, 

“Perseus blown up, declaration of war.” The Three Brothers were speechless, knowing how many people were on that planet, many lives lost, along with hearing about mandatory draft that’s going to happen. The boys went to their room only thinking about tomorrow since they were going to be shipped out to the training planets. Since Eli counted as a British Citizen, he was to be shipped out to Asgard-12 in the European sector, David was going to head to Mars and George was going to the space station, Nebula Poseidon. None of the boys could sleep, they weren’t sure what was going to happen now,

“Guys?” Eli said,

“Yeah?” George replied,

“Do you think we will die?” Eli asked, David sat up and so did George and Eli.

“Dad didn’t die when he went to war.” David said,

“I’m just worried that you know, I thought I would finish high school and be successful but now, I’m just scared to go because I don’t want to die.” Eli started to cry a bit,

“Easy Eli, look no one is going to die. We’re brothers, and we are going to make it back from the war alive. As long as we keep our heads on straight and remember what we are fighting for, we are fighting to see each other again. No matter what, this war won’t separate us, no matter what.” David said, George and Eli smiled, all three brothers fist bumped each other and went to sleep. That morning at 4:00, Big Boss woke the boys up,

“C’mon get up boys.” David, Eli and George got up and began packing their things, they weren’t sure what was going to happen but they knew it was going to be long. Big Boss packed their bags in the back of the van, the three brothers kissed their mom goodbye and she hugged them back tightly,

“Please...come back alive.” They all nodded, they sat in the back of the car and Big Boss drove to the Military Space Station, he parked in the parking lot and had the boys pick up their separate bags and walk to the giant lines leading to the Check in station.

“Well...guess this is goodbye.” George said,

“No….no this isn’t goodbye, this is see you guys soon.” David said with a smile,

“Right…and to bloody stay alive.” Eli said, the three bumped fists and got on their seperate lines. David entered the United States Galactic Army Registration line, George went to the United States Galactic Navy Registration line and Eli waited for his Space Train to go check in with the other British citizens in the United Kingdom Royal Galactic Army. Each brother had the same routine like all boys registering, the medics measured their heights and weights, took their blood type, their genetic structure, their facial structure, their fingerprints, everything was measured and written for the governments. The governments handed out codenames to not only identify their soldiers but to give them their new names on the battlefield, a few exams were given to see which name the soldier was to receive. David received “Solid Snake” for having outstanding stealth, strategic and innovative survival thinking, Eli received “Liquid Snake” for his swift stealth movements and adaptive thinking, George received “Solidus Snake” for his balance in stealth and combat, but David's story as Solid Snake was just beginning. After the exams and tests, David now getting used to his name Solid Snake, walked to the train heading to Mars, he sat down and waited for the train to start. That’s when another kid his age came to him, he wore the same uniform all the U.S.G.A recruits wear, black combat boots, army green jacket and cargo pants, with their names on the right and U.S.G.A on the left. The kid had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, 

“This seat taken?” He asked,

“Uh no go ahead.” David said, the kid smiled and sat next to him,

“George Kasler, they gave me the codename ‘The Running Man’.”

“David Plissken, I got ‘Solid Snake’.” The boys shook hands,

“How’d you get your codename?” Snake asked,

“I had the fastest run time and was great with traps. What about you?”

“Stealth and innovative thinking.” George was surprised,

“Wow that’s cool, I can imagine those Allied East Guys being scared of us.”

“Me too man, but my dad told me to never underestimate who you fight.”

“Please, with my running skills and your thinking, we can kick their asses.” David and George chuckled, then the bus arrived on Mars. The Drill Sergeant, R.E “Thunder Tiger” Hewit told the boys to fall out in formation.

“Listen up! You sorry excuses of breathing my air! You are now property of the United States Galactic Army, which means you are my property, which means I own you! This is where boys become men, where kids become soldiers, if you don’t want to fight then please bend over and let the enemy fuck you and make you their bitch! As long as you are here, you will not eat, sleep, piss, shit, move or even buttfuck without me saying so. You will cry, you will break and you will be rebuilt to be a soldier, I don’t care who you are, where you are from, what you identify, what you look like, what you like to fuck or what God gave you when you were created, you are my property and my property will be made into soldiers! Is that understood, maggots?!”

“SIR YES SIR!” A blonde kid lightly giggled, Drill Sergeant Thunder Tiger walked to him with aggression,

“What’s your name son?”

“Sir, my name is John Sasaki Sir!” Hewit punched him,

“HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME YOUR CIVILIAN NAME IN MY PRESENCE YOU ARROGANT SMARTASS PIECE OF SHIT! NOW TELL ME WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!”

“J-John-“ Tiger kicked him more in the face, David and the other boys witnessed Tiger kicking Sasaki in the face,

“NOW, WHAT IS YOUR NAME MAGGOT?!”

“D-Dirty Duck.”

“NOW DIRTY DUCK, DID I SAY SOMETHING FUNNY?!”

“N-No Sir.” Tiger kicked him some more,

“THEN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TALK UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! AM I CLEAR?!”

“Sir yes Sir!”

“THEN PICK YOUR SORRY ASS UP OFF MY MARS DIRT!” Duck got up and cleaned off his blood, David didn’t want to piss that guy off, he was nuts. The first few weeks of David’s training were rough but easy, at a young age his dad taught the three boys how to fight, he excelled in hand to hand and stealth. His scores on shooting excelled most and his survival training was exceptional, once it reached their graduation, Drill Sergeant Thunder Tiger walked with the officers,

“Attention men! I’d like to personally congrat all of you. For the past month, all of you have shown grit, determination, bravery and outstanding results in all our tests. You will now all start your new lives with your new squads, I know we made good soldiers and now it’s time to prove it. Your commanding officers will call you to fall in with your squad.” Thunder Tiger left the podium, then Colonel Campbell and Master Lieutenant Miller, blonde hair and green sunglasses with a gold biotech prosthetic left arm, approached the podium.

“My name is Master Lieutenant Miller and this is Colonel Campbell, we are the COs of the Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans, when we call your name, fall in order of rank, First Sergeant Solid Snake, Staff Sergeant Shotmaker, Lance Corporal Fire Trooper, Master Sergeant Running Man, Private Machine Gun Kid, Corporal Dirty Duck, Corporal Red Blaster, Sergeant Jungle Evil and Sergeant Night Fright.” The boys lined up in a squad, rows of four, in order of rank. 

“Prepare yourself boys.” Said Colonel Campbell. The Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans fought in some of the bloodiest battles in the Second Universal War, Snake remembers them all, but only a few stood out to him. One being, The Battle of Anubis in Egypt and Saudi Arabia was one of them, the East Army was trying to cut in through the African Planets to move to the South American Planets. The U.S Armada Fleet, Fenrir were caught against the East Russian Fleet, Baba Yaga who were about to invade Anasui. A dog fight began with space fighters attacking each other, Gundum units killing and destroying each other but the Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans were preparing for battle, 

“Listen up, it’s a war zone out there, multiple fighters and Gundums parts are going to be floating out there. Provide supporting fire for the other fighters, then when you can infiltrate the ship. You guys will be going in seperate fighters, good luck and try not to get killed.” Miller said, the Spartans entered their separate fighters and prepared to take off. The men turned on their starfighters and began to 

“Radio check, Solid Snake, online.”

“Running Man, online.”

“Fire Trooper, online.”

“Dirty Duck, online.”

“Jungle Evil, online.”

“Night Fright, online.”

“Machine Gun Kid, online.”

“Shotmaker, online.”

“Red Blaster, online.”

“Alright, let's stay in regular formation, watch each other’s blindspots.” Snake said,

“Eh these guys aren’t a problem to us, we already kicked their ass in Petersburg and Jerusalem, we can do it again here.” Duck said smugly,

“I wouldn’t get arrogant Dirty Duck, after all that East Soldier shot your ass, literally.” Night Fright said laughing,

“Fuck you Fright.” Duck said,

“Alright enough ass grabbing, Snake who you want in the front and who you want in the rear?” Fire Trooper asked, Snake showed the map on their starfighter's computers, 

“I’ll be leading, Running Man, Shotmaker and Night Fright will be with me up front, you, Evil and Blaster will cover Duck and Kid.” Snake ordered, the men understood and put their space helmets on. The fighters began to fly and they entered the battle, multiple pilots were seen floating with their body parts spread around the cold dead space, the Spartans flew into battle shooting the enemy fighters with their laser cannons. Snake barrel rolled away from oncoming fire, 

“Shotmaker, bomber on your tail!” Said Machine Gun Kid, Kid fired his canons at the enemy bomber,

“Thanks Kid. I owe you a pint when we get back.” Snake kept up with firing at the enemy starfighters, Snake noticed a whole fleet of starfighters coming their way,

“Men, prepare for assault formation Delta, we have a bunch of fighters coming our way.” Snake ordered, the squad changed formation and saw the fleet coming.

“Remember Spartans, cover fire for the others.” Miller said on comm,

“Gundums are coming your way, just hold them off for a while.” Campbell said,

“Yes sir!” The Squad said, Snake remembers how long he fought in that battle, there were so many starfighters it was surprising how long the whole group was lasting and surviving. Until suddenly, a fighter hit Snake’s wings causing him to go down,

“Snake?! What happened?!” Running Man said,

“I’ve been hit, I’m going down!” Snake yelled,

“Dammit! We need to help him!” Shotmaker yelled,

“Don’t worry about me guys, focus on the mission! I’ll escape once I reach atmosphere level.”

“But Snake, you can get killed.” Fire Trooper yelled,

“It’s a risk I’m fuckin taking.” Snake still managed to steer out of some of the fire, he went full speed into the planet’s atmosphere. The starfighter wasn’t able to be stable due to the heat building up. Snake prepped to crash land and was pushing the steering handles to boost the engines full power, he boosted into the atmosphere and could see the terrain. It was rocky, sandy and ruined, Snake was looking for a safe place to crash. He figured the sand was his safest option, Snake tightened his belt and let the ship crash, it was bumpy but the sandy terrain helped ease it out and put the fires out. Solid Snake took the belt off and was kicking the hatch open which worked, Snake took his Uni M16, took the live rounds, laser rounds, plasma cells and stun rounds, Snake also took his tactical knife and handgun. Snake checked if the Army Codec was working

“Solid Snake to Master Miller and Colonel Campbell.” Campbell responded,

“Snake where the hell are you?”

“Colonel, I landed in Anasui, fighter is down and not operational, suggestions?” Then Miller came in the call,

“We can’t be too sure Snake, lots of Russian soldiers are down there invading, stay alert and try not to get your ass killed. Once the rest of the squad are done dogfighting here, we’ll send them for recovery, as of now do some recon.”

“I will Master, Snake out.” Snake walked and stayed out of sight from the amount of East Russian soldier patrols, he wandered the rocky terrain till reaching a group of East Russian Soldiers holding up some United African soldiers,

“<We will say this one more time, your base where are they>” said the Soldier in Russian,

“<We won’t tell you dog!> said a blonde woman with green headband, Snake threw a smoke and shot the Russian troops, Snake then ran and freed the soldiers

“Please tell me if one of you knows English, my Swahili is not good.” Snake said 

“I do American.” Said the blonde white woman with a South African accent,

“Oh good, what’s your name?”

“Master Chief Warrant Officer Silver Viper of the United African Galactic army. You?”

“Sergeant Major Solid Snake of the USGC. I crash landed my fighter here.”

“We will return you back to our base Sergeant Major, you can send your CO the location back in base.”

“Alright, lead the way. I’ll make sure to help out.”

Silver Viper nodded and Snake walked with her to the base, the base was underground in the Synthium mines. Silver Viper reported to her CO and explained the situation,

“Alright Solid Snake, contact your CO.”

“Yes sir.” Snake took his jacket off to rest since it was hot in the mines. Snake contacted Campbell and Miller by codec,

“Solid Snake to Colonel Campbell and Master Miller.”

“This is Master Miller Snake, where are you?”

“United African base in Anasui. In the Synthium Mines, the CO would like to talk to you and the Colonel.”

“Patch him through.” Snake pressed the connect button and the CO entered the call.

“This is Commander Silent Spider, who is this?”

“Master Lieutenant Benedict McDonnell Miller, second in command of the Gamma FOXHOUND Spartans, you got one of my boys down there commander.”

“Yes he saved my Master Chief Warrant Officer, I was wondering if I can meet you and your leader for assistance in fighting these Russian assholes back to their planet.”

“We’ll be there in the hour, Commander.”

“Good, there’s a sandstorm every hour, use it to your advantage.”

“Thank you Commander. Miller out.”

Snake sighed as the call ended, Snake went outside to smoke before the sandstorm came, that’s when Silver Viper came,

“Beautiful night?”

“Yep...always used to look at the stars back home...my mom would call me her little Starman.”

“Heh civilian life seems like a distant thing now.”

“Guess so….who were you before all this?”

“Just like you, a girl out of high school not sure what to do with their life, yet here I am seeing friends die…” Silver Viper sighed, “You got another one there?” Snake handed her a cigarette, she lit it and smoked it,

“I remember this sweet innocent guy...from my high school, he was a creative type you know? Artist, musician, was gonna make it places, then the draft happened….he was drafted and died due to Red Death….painful gas….last note he wrote was for his mother, saying he wanted to go home ....” Snake was quite sad when he heard that story, Silver Viper was tearing up,

“We’re just kids Snake….we’re all just kids sent to be grown up in this fucked up world! I-I….I hate this rank, I hate this war...I’ve seen so many former friends die….so many bodies of people our age...seeing them be tortured...their corpses rotting on the ground...it’s all too much. Then having our identities being taken away, our beautiful names stripped from us, and for what exactly? Because some president got pissed when another called them a coward?!” Snake kept listening, she was right in a way, a whole generation fucked by officials who were just easily ready for the next conflict. Silver Viper wiped her tears and smoked more,

“Snake, what’s your real name?”

“Solid Sna-“

“No, not the name they brainwashed you into believing, you’re real name?”

“....David….”

“David….beloved...friend...slayer of Goliath. My name is Jennifer…”

“Jennifer...it’s a good name.” Snake smiled at her and she smiled back, Snake sat by her and they saw the night sky before the sandstorm came. When Campbell and the Spartans came, they planned an attack from the mines. The Spartans were going deep underground to sneak to Cairo and open the gates of the city so the armies could enter. Snake was leading the Spartans through the mines quietly, Snake then stopped them in the center,

“Alright, Silent Spider said that the abandoned elevator shaft leads to the underground train, we’re splitting up, Duck, Kid, Fire Trooper, Blaster and Evil stay here me, Fright, Shotmaker and Running Man go up the shaft and to open the gate, plant the bombs here.” Snake and his platoon went up the elevator, they made it to the underground train tunnel, the four men shimmied on the walls so they didn’t get hit by a train. Snake saw on his radar that there were a few men there, they took down the men and snuck around the surface to the gates. Snake opened the gates and the West armies came in fighting the East. Duck, Kid, Trooper, Blaster and Evil blew up the bombs causing some tanks and APVs to fall down into the tunnels, Snake was shooting enemies with the other Spartans, pushing through enemy lines with Silver Viper and her squad. As they were shooting many were dying, limbs lost, scared frightened soldiers, faces and bodies melted, it would be a sight to disturb the average man. Snake and the Spartans push forward to the big building, the Spartans and Viper’s squad covered as Snake and Jennifer, then they saw the big armoda ship above, it was charging a powerful green beam

“Snake, Viper, you have 10 minutes to haul ass and find a way to stop the beam from blasting the core. Once it hits the surface you won’t have enough time before it hits the core and the planet goes boom.” Campbell said through the comms,

“Never say never Colonel.” Snake said, Snake and Viper ran up to the roof and found an ion artillery gun, they then saw men trying to shoot them from other roof tops.

“I’ll cover you! Just take that thing out!” She shouted, Snake nodded and got in the gun and began firing at the ship, Viper kept covering Snake but he did get some wounds. Snake kept shooting till most of the soldiers got out but the beam fired, Snake fired the last shots but he nailed it at the fuel storage. The ship began blowing up and it finally blew up but the explosion caused a big shockwave and a nuclear explosion, destroying the city. Snake and Viper ran before the explosion, they survived but the building was piled up with others into the pit of the mines. Snake and Viper were sore and out of it, Snake woke up and carried Viper by one arm down to the now destroyed mines. Snake went to where there was a lot of air in the mines and rested there waiting for Viper to get up. Snake sat down and got some healing syringes and injected himself with it and gave another to Viper, Snake pulled her close to him,

“Where are we?!” She said panicking,

“In the mines….don’t worry, we’ll be alright…”

Viper sighed and begin crying,

“Viper-“

“Jennifer….my name is Jennifer and your name is David….David we can escape from this together...we’ve seen too much in this life...things that people our age shouldn’t see...right now, I would want my parents to get mad at me...for just being with a boy...I miss going by the days without a care of the world. I never got to experience things a normal teenager would experience….first kiss...first time losing my virginity...even the first time I went on a mass shopping spree for a prom dress.” Snake looked at her, not sure what to say, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to abandon his unit. 

“Do you have dreams David?”

“Yeah…”

“What kind of dreams? Are they happy ones?

“Guess so…”

“Do you think the real world will let you live it?”

“I’m not sure what you're talking about.”

“The battlefield is our new home now David...no matter how many times we complain, or deny it, fate’s already set it...the only place to make our dreams come true….” Viper kissed Snake, passionately, Snake wasn’t sure what to do, but he gave in, it was the first time he kissed a person and it was in the battlefield. It would also be the day he lost his virginity, but when Snake awoke a few hours later after the night of passion, he found Silver Viper dead, she shot herself and left a note in Rylith, it said “Live and Die in the battlefield, Thank you for setting me free, David.” Solid Snake was shocked and speechless, unsure what to do or say, Silver Viper was someone just like him, broken to be a soldier but too afraid to go back into the real world. Snake wondered if he’ll be able to live a normal life or will it spiral down, Snake carried Viper out the mines and gave her an honorable burial. Eventually Snake rejoined with his group but then in a few years the war ended and Snake returned to normal life. During the celebration of the Treaty of Epsilon, Snake saw his brothers again and his father, Eli was now Warrant Officer Class 2 Liquid Snake and George was Master Chief Petty Officer Solidus Snake, they didn’t recognize each other at first because Liquid’s hair was shorter and George’s left eye was missing. Their father was there talking to people while they spoke,

“Hey.” Snake said,

“Guess we all kept our promise…” Liquid said,

“Yeah...despite all that…” Solidus added on, they stepped out on a balcony and began smoking,

“Do you still see a happy life David?”

“Haven’t given up yet, who knows...maybe all that hell has a light at the end of it.” Snake said,

“Guess your right….” Liquid smoked more and Solidus left the party early, Snake and Liquid had their picture taken out of nowhere by a blonde photographer, 

“Ah bloody hell you twat! Don’t take our pictures out of nowhere.” Liquid yelled,

“Sorry sorry, it’s just you guys were posed very well and it was a well shot over D.C so…”

“It’s alright lady, my brother is just photosensitive.” Snake said jokingly, Liquid sighed and went back indoors, 

“Wow he was a bit of an ass.” The photographer said leaning on the railing,

“Eh don’t mind him, pretty sure you got my good side with that shot you took.”

“Which side, they both look perfect.” Snake and the photographer both laughed at each other’s joke,

“You ain’t so bad soldier boy.”

“And you ain’t so bad either, photo girl.” The photographer stuck out her hand,

“Holly White, freelance photographer.”

“Sergeant Major David “Solid Snake” Plissken, U.S.G.A.” Snake shook Holly’s hand, the memory of that night and their years together, the incident and now where he was now, 6 years later from then. Snake woke up and had a few missed calls from Otacon, Meryl, Natasha, Liquid and Campbell, but one from Naomi. Snake called back Naomi and she answered,

“Hello?”

“Hey Naomi it’s Snake…”

“Oh Snake hi, what happened?”

“I can ask you that since you called me.”

“Oh well I wanted to know if….maybe…”

“If maybe what?”

“If after my shift is over….it doesn’t have to be today but if you want we can...go on a date…?”

“Oh...a date...yeah it will have to be in a few days, I’m going to Neo Tokyo later, I got a lead on the case.”

“Oh okay, when do you get back?”

“Probably in a few days.”

“Ok so just you know….call me when you get back.”

“I will, and one more thing Naomi…”

“What?”

“Call me...David.”

“Heh ok David, bye.”

Snake hung up and went to go see Natasha in her workshop,

“Snake, what can I do for you брат?”

“I need something to conceal the weapons I’m taking to Neo Tokyo.”

“Oh the Omega Viper has defenses for that but I have the right thing for the other weapons.” Natasha looked in her inventory until she found it,

“да! I found it.” Natasha pulls out a briefcase with a gold watch,

“A briefcase and a watch?” Natasha rolled her eyes for Snake’s lack of creativity, she then clicked two buttons on the side of the watch which made the briefcase open up to show two holders for three guns.

“Woah…”

“да, impressive right? Your trip to Neo Tokyo is going to be one full of surprises...so I recommend taking these three things in the case.” Natasha showed Snake an assault rifle, a shotgun and a sniper rifle.

“A D16 Universal Assault Rifle, a T900 Riot Shotgun and a Z-39 Sniper Rifle. Each can use any types of ammo, but how can-“

“Please shut up before you say what I think you're going to say.” Snake just put a cig in his mouth and smoked, Natasha put the assault rifle, the sniper rifle and the shotgun in the holders, the briefcase starts dismantling them and hides it in a secret compartment, Snake’s eyes widened impressed by this gadget, 

“Don’t worry about ammunition, this part of the briefcase has enough.” She taps a button on the opposite side from where the guns were hidden and it showed the various ammos for the guns. She pressed it again and it hid again,

“One more thing, rotate the watch three times clockwise and press to make the briefcase detonate.” 

“Gotta say Natasha...you outdid yourself every time.”

“What can I say? This is my art and I like to improve a lot from my work.” Natasha chuckled, Snake took the briefcase and walked to the station, unsure what Neo Tokyo was going to bring him in this already deep case.


	9. Neo Tokyo

**Chapter 8: Neo Tokyo**

Otacon and Mei Ling waited with their luggage outside Grand Central, they were waiting for Snake who just arrived smoking a cigarette,

“About time you got here Snake we’ve been waiting for hours.” Mei Ling said annoyed,

“Technically it’s been just 30 minutes.”

“And you’re annoying Hal.” Mei Ling said, Snake chuckled and put his cig out, the three took their luggage to the station they had to go to. The Rocket Train came and they entered, they put their luggage above, Snake sat down and looked outside the window. The train started to take off to Neo Tokyo, Snake saw the train leave the city and take off from the planet. Snake looked and saw the galactic interstate, saw the wonderful stars and bright lights of each planet as the train flew by it. The Rocket Train was entering into hyperspace which made everything seem like it was just passing by in rays of light, Snake spaced out and fell asleep since it was going to be a while. A few hours passed and Mei Ling was tapping Snake’s arm rapidly to wake him up, 

“Mei Ling, my sleep schedule is as fucked as Martian Hooker, what is it?” Snake saw Otacon was asleep from watching a anime, 

“So who’s Naomi?”

“What?”

“I heard you mutter her name a bit in your sleep, I thought you and Meryl would be cute together.”

“Naomi asked me on a date….she’s this doctor who gave me the case besides, Meryl and I aren’t sure what we both want and I’m sure she’ll never date a guy who was commanded by her father. Especially after the Sasaki thing.” Mei Ling chuckled,

“Oh yes Meryl told me how long she was shaking off Dirty Duck after that one date.”

“Yeah hehe….I don’t know...Naomi just kinda healed me you know, if there’s something best to try if not at least I can say I’m trying again.”

“I’m proud of you Snake, finally stepping out of that shell.”

Snake nodded and saw the Asian sector and saw Japan in the corner of his eye. The Rocket Train began descending into the atmosphere and landed in the station. Neo Tokyo was bright and neon, holographic ads, it looked quite amazing, the tall towers still keeping the traditional Japanese monuments but more revamped. Snake, Otacon and Mei Ling got out and got their luggage, Snake texted Liquid to see if everything was set,

“Alright, Eli said the car is in Lot B in the 3rd sublevel and Malick is there waiting with Ocelot so let’s go.” Snake, Mei Ling and Otacon goes to the basement, two men at a bar spotted them, one being an Russian with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other being German with brown hair and a scar on his jaw, they pressed on their codec to call his boss,

“This is Fire Trooper to Gray Fox, we have them.”


	10. Paint The Flames

**Chapter 9: Paint the Flames**

Snake put the briefcase in the car, Mei Ling made sure Malick couldn’t escape and Ocelot was telling Otacon the plan to getting into the meeting,

“Alright, so you are coming with us Ocelot?”

“Of course, I’m here to represent Liquid in this meeting so I have to keep cover and that’s also why the windows are tinted.”

“Right.”

Otacon got in the passenger side, Ocelot, Mei Ling and Malick sat in the back and Snake drove. Snake drove out of the parking and entered the highway to go to the hideout. Otacon noticed a black car following them.

“Snake, do you see this?”

“Yeah that black van has been following us since we left the station.”

“Turn the opposite way.”

Snake turned left instead of right, he shut off the GPS and noticed the van was coming close. Out came on the roof was Red Blaster, wearing a black armor but with red neon lining and a grenade logo in the center. 

“Dammit! That’s Toby, Red Blaster.” Snake said, Snake took out the Omega Viper and began shooting laser rounds, Ocelot followed up with laser rounds from his revolver. Red Blaster began firing plasma grenades from his wrist grenade launcher, Snake was swerving from shooting and driving,

“Focus on getting him away from us, I’ll drive. Ocelot, come up front when Snake gets out.”

Snake out the driver’s seat and climbed to the ceiling. Snake was still trying to shoot but Red Blaster was firing grenades at them making Otacon turn a lot, Snake fell and held onto the roof.

“At least try to keep this damn thing stable!”

“What the fuck you expect me to do Snake?! Just let the grenades hit us?!” Otacon yelled,

“Both of you, can it. Otacon, take a right.”

Otacon turns right, Otacon then began slowing down,

“Have you gone insane Hal?!” Mei Ling yelled,

“If it’s Snake he wants it’s Snake he’ll get!” Otacon slowed down and slammed the car against theirs, Snake jumped onto Red Blaster and the men began fighting. Snake blocked a couple but got bruised by others, Snake then did a sweep kick and then elbowed him. Suddenly, someone else stepped out with a jetpack, black and neon orange lining with a fire logo in his chest, 

“Goddamn Fire Trooper…” Snake mumbled, Fire Trooper began shooting flames from his wrist device, but Snake shot him with a laser shot, Red Blaster began throwing strikes which broke Snake’s ribs,

“Vibrating gauntlets...just my fuckin luck…” Red Blaster began throwing strikes, Snake tried dodging the punches but he kept getting hit. Mei Ling and Ocelot began shooting at Fire Trooper but Fire Trooper was still shooting his flames, Snake said Grapple and shot the Omega Viper at Fire Trooper’s leg, Snake pulled back but Red Blaster went to punch him. Snake rolled out the way which made Red Blaster get his fist stuck in the van, Snake magnetized his shoes and jumped to the side of the van to tug Fire Trooper, Red Blaster tried firing a grenade blast in front of Snake but Snake elbowed his arm and put him in a guillotine choke but Red Blaster kept hitting the ribs, eventually Snake took one of Blaster’s pulse mines and tossed it ahead as Otacon turned the car to the highway, the van short circuited and Snake, Red Blaster and Fire Trooper fell down to a nearby shipping yard. Snake landed on a top of a tower of shipping containers, Snake had a bloody nose and held his Omega Viper. Snake aimed his gun and looked for either Red Blaster or Fire Trooper,

“Toby...Mick...come out, we don’t have to do this.”

Suddenly a container blew up and Fire Trooper flew over and began to torch the area reaching to Snake, Snake started to run as fast as he could,

“Burn out the day! Burn out the night! I can’t see no reason to set Snake a light! I’m living for giving the devil his due!” Fire Trooper was burning close to Snake,

“Cryo!”

Snake’s Omega Viper shifted to a cryo gun, Snake began shooting a cryo beak which collided with Fire Trooper’s flames. The cryo feature then stopped and Snake jumped into a container, Red Blaster then shifted to automatic grenade, he started rapidly shooting grenades which Snake was running from and he hid,

“Remind me to get the Cryo feature on this thing fixed.” Snake said to himself rolling his eyes, Snake then saw the oil tanker above, he just needed a couple of good laser shots and one napalm round to damage their suits to make it an even fight. Snake knew he had one chance at this and needed to do this right, Snake quietly switched to grapple and grappled up the containers, then he shifted it to laser. Snake then ran as both men were firing grenades and flames, Snake dove and fired laser rounds at the what was holding up the oil tanker then switched to grapple and swung it at the two men, Snake then said,

“NAPALM!” Snake dove off the tanker and fired a napalm round which caused a giant flame explosion, Snake managed to shield himself by hiding behind a container but Red Blaster and Fire Trooper were damaged by the flames but what made it worse was the fact that both Red Blaster and Fire Trooper had explosives on them which the flames ignited and caused a big explosion, leaving them severely damaged. Snake sighed and smoked a cigarette, he ran to them and they were standing in the middle of the shipping yard, 

“Heh you….have the knack….of saving us somehow….ey David?” Fire Trooper said,

“Just like….Tsurgi….” Red Blaster said smiling, Fire Trooper coughed more,

“And….the battle of the Cold Front….” Both died with smiles on their faces, Snake heard the cops coming and ran out into the highway where he joined up the rest in the car,

“Jesus Snake, did it have to be an explosion?!” Otacon yelled as he was driving,

“Just give me...the medical crap now….” Snake said as he laid back and sighed, Mei Ling injected Snake with some Regen+ which helped Snake heal up slow,

“First Regen+ we used Snake, don’t have us run out when we are done.” Mei Ling said with a chuckle,

“Yeah tell that to every asshole after my head…” Snake said, Otacon eventually dropped off Ocelot and Malick to the safe house, Ocelot left him in the closet and only fed him dog food or whatever Ocelot didn’t like to eat. Snake, Otacon and Mei Ling stopped by the hotel they were staying in so they can get some rest for tomorrow after the crazy night they had. Meanwhile it was 3:00 AM in Neo Tokyo and Ocelot has bad jet lag, but that didn’t stop a codec call, 

“Hm….hello?”

“Aye there Ocelot, how’s Tokyo?”

“Boss, I’m trying to sleep, the Jet Lag is fucking annoying to deal with.”

“Ha Jet Lag, we’ve dealt with sleepless nights before mate don’t worry, so do you know when the meeting will start?”

“At 2:00 AM two nights from now, why?”

“Great I’m going to Codec Mail you some dirt I picked up on...this must be told to my brother, Emmerich, Ling and Miller alone, none can know about this.”

“Hm alright…”

“Good now rest up and uh bring me something nice for Aza.”

“Mhm, good night or good morning boss.” Ocelot hangs up and goes to sleep.


	11. Demons of War

**Chapter 10: Demons of War**

The next morning came and Snake and his crew decided to do some quick sight seeing for a while, seeing the landmarks like the Shogun Gundum Statue, this was a Gundum for the East Army that took down a whole British Armoda in the Battle of the Ninth. Snake looked around at the war damage that can be seen past the neon lights and tall towers, despite it being buried deep he still remembers the final battle by just looking around in the familiar sights, the familiar smells but it wasn’t war torn like he remembered. Snake smoked a cigarette and with Mei Ling and Otacon, continued to venture around the city until it was sunset. Snake, Otacon and Mei Ling were driving to the countryside where Master Miller was staying,

“Why so far out?” Otacon said, 

“Ever since the end of the war, Master Miller kept himself isolated, thinking that there was no place for him in civilian life.”

“So he’s like a hermit?” Mei Ling said,

“Yeah something like that.” Snake said. They eventually made it to the gates of Miller’s home, the camera scanned them and the gates opened, Snake drove the car in and parked it outside Miller’s giant mansion with lots of cameras, turrets and tinted windows. Snake stepped out and knocked on the door, Miller then came down, he was old but still pretty fit, his prosthetic arm was upgraded and he was still wearing those sunglasses,

“Kept you waiting huh?” Snake said with a light chuckle,

“For a visit, I’m pretty sure I know why you and your friends are here. Come inside quickly.” Snake, Otacon and Mei Ling enter quick and see the inside of Miller house, it was spacious, nice living room with a tv, Miller had a mini bar which Snake noticed that Miller was a frequent drinker based on the amount of alcohol he has, specifically some of the half filled or empty bottles on the wall. 

“You are here cuz of that fiasco you dealt with in New York?”

“Yeah how do you?”

“I have connections, I know about the old squad being after you and I know a few things you don’t know of.”

“Heh still the conspiracy nut?”

“I have my reasons….here look at this.”

Miller pressed a button which dimed the windows more, Miller showed his holo computer and opened a file,

“The leader Gray Fox was a veteran, I’ve heard stories about how he killed hundreds, possibly thousands of men in the war, he was a legendary soldier. His partner Black Ninja was far worse, he killed a pilot by throwing a knife from the ground, his aim is perfect, a lethal but quiet art, hence the name. I’ve tried doing my research on them but nothing, almost like they were phantoms in the battlefield.”

“But if they were veterans they would have government files.”

“That’s what I said then I learned about this...a break in the USGA’s National Hall of Records, files were stolen and erased from it, one assumingly about Gray Fox and another one on Black Ninja.”

“So they are stealing medicinal supplies, military records and taking over the biggest gangs in the galaxies, for what reason?” Solid wondered,

“There’s also the possibility that they can be working for someone.” Miller said,

“What?”

“Gray Fox and Black Ninja were nothing but foot soldiers, they wouldn’t even know where the USGA National Hall of Records is, it’s a hidden facility used to hide the dirty laundry of the United State government, only certain officials and officers can know the location. So for soldiers like Gray Fox and Black Ninja there’s no way in hell that they can know about it.”

“You have a list of names I can take down as suspects.”

“Yeah just give me a-“

Suddenly a shot was fired and Miller was hit, Snake kicked a table up and pulled Mei Ling and Otacon to cover he dragged Miller to the table,

“Mei Ling, Otacon, take care of Master, I’ll handle whoever is out there.” Snake said, Mei Ling nodded and began treating his wound, Snake dove out the window and took cover behind a car, then Snake saw him in the trees, a sniper, in black but lines in neon green and red eye lens,

“Eric Davis….Jungle Evil…” Snake took out the Omega Viper and shot at the trees, Jungle Evil fell into the woods nearby, Snake took aim and checked around for Jungle Evil. He didn’t earn that name without being the best in the jungle, he lived in it, even at times would sadistically enjoy tormenting his prey. Snake moved in the jungle but all he heard was the animals making their noises, the shuffling of the birds in the trees. Snake had to expect everything from Jungle Evil, even traps. Snake saw a wired trap Evil set, Snake tried moving over it but Evil fired a round, hitting Snake’s arm. Snake fell but shot back a round, Snake then whispered, “Echolocation” Snake rolled out of the way and hid behind a tree,

“You hear it Snake? The music of our home...the feeling...the smell….”

“Heh you love the Jungle don’t you?”

“No Snake, the sounds and smell of the battlefield...the way your enemy’s blood drops to the ground, it’s fantastic...it makes me feel alive like we were in the war again.”

“War ended years ago Davis, give it up.” Snake said as he moved from tree to tree quietly but Evil still shot,

“The war may end in time but the war internally will never end. Ever wonder why you don’t sleep anymore...why you drink….it was just like Operation Nuclear Winter, the days we would not sleep, the days we would spend constantly killing our enemies, watching them die and then seeing that planet get destroyed….what a sight Snake….you can never forget it...the war will always be with you no matter where you go.” Snake then caught Evil by surprise with a gut shot, then Snake pistol whipped him but Evil countered and pulled a knife out. Snake blocked the knife with his Omega Viper and kicked him in the ribs, Snake grabbed him and did a German suplex but Evil pushed himself back from a tree and escaped from Snake’s hold, Evil then landed behind Snake and stabbed him in the leg but Snake kicked him back in the face. Snake then went for a couple of laser shots but Evil threw a stun grenade. Snake was blinded but it gave Evil some time to regain his composure and hide, then aim his rifle at Snake, Evil fired a round but Snake flipped out the way and shot Evil in the chest. Evil fell down from the tree, wounded. Snake walked to Evil but he was taken by surprise, getting stabbed in his chest and injected with something,

“N...Night Fright…” Snake knew what he was injected with, Night Fright removed his cloaking device to show his black armor with glowing yellow lines and with a skull pattern traced on his helmet, Snake fell and he started to relive his fears, his nightmares. He saw Holly walking towards him and Snake was paralyzed,

“H-Holly?”

Holly then shifted into a screaming demon and tried to consume Snake but Snake was trying to fight back, not just the demon but the illusion, he always fought his nightmares but only by not sleeping. Snake was shaking slightly, his heart was racing and he began sweating heavily. But despite all this, he was still willing to fight back, he punched the illusion back and the serum started to wear off. He was familiar with Night Fright’s serum to make the enemy scared and not be heard moving. Snake shifted the Omega Viper to echolocation and pressed the button to look, Snake walked slowly keeping his guard up, he aimed looking for Night Fright, still uneasy a bit. He then caught movement and switched to armor piercing and shot the tree where Night Fright was which wounded him, Fright then rolled and shot at Snake. Snake got scraped but fired back, Night Fright activated his cloaking device to no avail, since he was bleeding, Night Fright was easy to track. Snake tracked the blood trail until it disappeared from the ground, then Night Fright came from above ready to stab Snake but Snake shoots him in the gut making Night Fright fall down,

“Heh….no lifesavers like in Hela, aye Snake?”

“Why do you all keep saying those operations, Hoffman?”

“You’ll find out….in time…..”

“No I’m not letting you die just yet Ted.”

Fright chuckled and then Snake heard a beeping, it was a familiar beeping Snake knew what it was and ran. Fright’s body blew up and Snake took cover, 

“Damn….why do they keep saying that?” Snake sighed and lit a cig, he walked back to Miller’s estate, Mei Ling and Otacon were tending to Miller’s wound,

“Hoffman and Davis?” Miller said,

“Yeah they keep saying this thing in our battle. It’s something I noticed since my fight with Will, they say certain operations and battles from the war?” Miller raised an eyebrow and got up,

“What were the operations?” Miller asked, he was walking to his laptop, 

“Wukong, Tsurgi, Cold Front, Nuclear Winter and Hela.” Miller then looked in his laptop and found the operations,

“Huh, each operation you saved them from death, look, ‘Solid Snake saves Shotmaker’. It’s operations where you saved them.”

“They wouldn’t be saying that without a reason.” Snake said,

“Maybe it’s a message of who’s responsible for this?” Otacon said,

“Snake saving them….there are other people who went by the codename Snake during the war.” Mei Ling added, Snake pondered this for a bit, it couldn’t be Eli, Eli doesn’t know his squad. George had access to government files but what would he gain from this?

“Master, do you have a log of everyone who was named Snake?”

“I only have access to logs for my squad not everyone else.”

“Damn…..gotta call another favor for my family.” Snake said rolling his eyes,

“Well it’s nice to talk to your family every now and then Snake.” Otacon said chuckling, Snake sighed,

“We can’t leave you on your own here, you’re at risk.” Snake said to Miller,

“I’ll be fine, just gotta set up more perimeter defenses.” Miller said, 

“Here at least take my codec number.” Snake gave Miller his codec number, Miller nodded and Snake and the group left for the hotel with Snake still wondering about if Gray Fox is just a front man. Once Snake came back to the hotel he called someone through codec,

“President Plissken speaking?”

“Hey George.”

“David, it’s been a while how’ve you been?”

“Good man, look I need a favor.” George sighed through the call,

“Look I can’t at the moment, Congress and the representatives are getting on my ass for the break in at the Hall of Records in Mars, right now the Pentagon is investigating who broke in but right now I can’t help you, sorry.”

“Don't play politics with me George.”

“If I was I would be lying, and I’m not.” George hung up and Snake sighed, he laid in bed and fell asleep, still thinking of the nightmares.


	12. Speed Demon

**Chapter 11: Speed Demon**

It was an hour before the meeting, Ocelot and Snake were driving Malick to the meeting, Malick was sitting on the passenger side while Snake hid in the back,

“I’m going to drop you off a few blocks away from the meeting, I’m sure you’ll find your way there Snake?”

“Yep, Malick you got the wire on you?” Malick nodded, Ocelot stopped the car in front of an alleyway, Snake got out and began walking into the alley. Ocelot drove to the meeting while Snake followed the car undetected, Ocelot then arrived to the meeting where an female Android guard was there,

“What’s your name?” She asked in a cold tone,

“My name is Revolver Ocelot, this is Malick, I came to represent Liquid Snake of the Red Aces, my boss apologizes that he won’t be able to make this meeting but he chose me to go on his behalf to settle the issues we have.”

The Android looked at Malick,

“Is this true?” She said to Malick,

“Yes”

“Alright Revolver Ocelot, you may come in.” Ocelot and Malick walked into an underground bar, the bar was packed with the leaders of the baddest gangs and mafias from the Galaxy, Ocelot sat down with Malick and waited for the meeting to start, Ocelot was holding Snake’s briefcase just in case things get crazy. Meanwhile, Snake snuck around the building and got in a vent, he crawled his way till he can see the meeting clearly,

“Master, Otacon, I can see the meeting room.”

“Great job Snake, just like old times.” Miller said

“Heh guess your right.”

“Snake, do you recognize the gangs there?” Otacon asked,

“The Diabla Cartel, the Higuloni Crime Family, the Shin Dai Yakuza, the Road Warriors of Hel and that’s about it.”

“Alright keep us updated.”

“Got it.”

Snake ended the call and waited for the meeting to start, the gangs all began to quiet down when they saw Gray Fox and Black Ninja enter the room, Gray Fox got in center, facing everyone,

“Welcome all to this meeting, we all are tired, tired of the system pushing us down, making us feel little. The government officials of our sectors never could get anything right, so much so that they’ve started two wars that have cost us our lives, our families, our future and yet they keep their power. So if these governments can just start wars on a whim, why can’t we? That’s exactly what we’ll do my friends, because our project, Outer Heaven will make the governments fear us, it will make them submit to us, it will let us get whatever we want, do whatever we want and be free from those who restrain us!” The crowd started cheering, 

“Do understand friends, our mission requires no room for failures, this is what we do to failures.” Gray Fox then pulled out a gun and shot Malick in the head,

“And this is what we do to deceivers!” Ocelot knew he was next, he outdrew Fox, shooting the gun out of his hand and opened the briefcase he then took the shotgun and started shooting, the gangs then shot at Ocelot who took cover. Snake then kicked open the vent and fired a smoke grenade from his Omega Viper, Snake then ran and grabbed the briefcase and went to where Ocelot was. Snake got the sniper rifle and assault rifle, he turned on the thermal scope on the sniper and shot down the gangsters in front of him, Ocelot began helping by shooting the others, Gray Fox saw this and him and Black Ninja ran out back, the smoke began to clear and Snake used the assault rifle to shoot the thugs that were shooting at him and Ocelot, running in the direction of Gray Fox and Black Ninja. Ocelot threw the briefcase and Snake clicked his watch three times and it blew up in the room, killing most of the thugs, Ocelot then ran outside to catch up with Snake. Gray Fox and Black Ninja got on space motorcycles, they revved up the engines and started riding in the freeway, Snake and Ocelot got on other two space motorcycles and began chasing after them. The men entered the neon lit streets of Neo Tokyo, avoiding traffic as they rode. Snake revved the bike more to gain speed, he used the assault rifle to shoot at Gray Fox and Black Ninja with laser rounds, Ninja threw a kunai at the rifle knocking it out of Snake’s hands. Snake revved a little faster firing laser rounds from his Omega Viper, Snake turned and fired more rounds. They drifted through the highway and kept shooting at each other, moving and driving through the cars. Suddenly Snake saw something familiar, a man in black armor and neon red lines and had a red lightning moving at a fast pace running, 

“Running Man….” Snake said, he then turned to Ocelot,

“I’ll hold them off, take care of Running Man.” Ocelot shot at them more, Snake turned his attention to Running Man and started shooting laser rounds but Running Man countered with shooting his own laser rounds, Snake and Running Man made a left turn, Gray Fox followed shortly leaving Ocelot and Black Ninja alone fighting each other. Meanwhile, Snake and Running Man kept shooting at each other through the traffic, Snake bumped into Running Man which made Running Man slide under a truck and jumped on the back of Snake’s bike, Snake elbowed Running Man and knocked him off, Snake went into the tunnel and Running Man followed after, Running Man fired a rope dart and it attached on the back of Snake’s bike, Snake increased the speed on the bike, Snake drove faster and Running Man was running on the walls, Snake quickly stopped which sent Running Man flying into the street. Running Man was knocked out, Snake then saw Gray Fox across the end of the tunnel, Snake turned and raced towards Fox, Fox raced towards Snake, both men were racing to each other, not backing down. Running Man looked at them, he then set a rope dart in front of Snake making a line, Snake and Fox were too much focused on each other that they didn’t notice the line, Snake and Fox tripped off their motorcycles and rolled onto the street, Snake got up slowly and Fox got up, Fox took out his sword and Snake took out his gun, despite both being hurt they still were willing to fight. Snake threw a weak punch but Fox blocked it and threw a weak kick, Snake and Fox were tired, they dropped their weapons and put their hands up just relying on their fists and their fighting spirits. Snake and Fox kept throwing weak punches to each other, none backing down, Snake and Fox eventually threw one last punch to knock each other down. Fox’s helmet gets cracked once he hits the ground showing his eye. 

“I see it...in your eyes….the will...the spirit….the motivation….the same look I’ve seen in many men….the same look I see in the mirror….he’s the only one that helped us….escape from...the war.”

Fox passed out and so did Snake but Fox’s words echoed in Snake’s head. An hour passed and Snake woke up in his hotel room, a little sore from the accident, Ocelot was sitting on the chair across while Otacon and Mei Ling were asleep,

“You really know how to cause hell Snake.”

“What happened…”

“You got knocked out, Running Man was killed and Gray Fox got away.”

“I got a good look at him. Not entirely but a look.” Snake said getting up and rotating his shoulder,

“So back to the US?”

“Seems like they operate around there, they would retreat back to their base after this set back.”

“Right, we have everything we need, best to head back to the states.”

The following day, Snake and company leave Neo Tokyo and head back to New York, now knowing more and closer to finding the truth.


	13. One Kiss, Endless Bullets

**Chapter 12: One Kiss Endless Bullets**

It’s been a few days since Snake got back, he still was a bit sore, it almost felt like his old days. Snake rubbed his eyes and looked for more connections with Gray Fox and the use of the supplies, Snake then tried remembering what his friends said in their final messages, what could they mean? Snake took a little break to drink his woes again, still remembering the war and Holly, he then got a codec call from Naomi, 

“Hey David.”

“Oh uh hey Naomi.” Snake said as he lit a cigarette,

“Do you want to grab some lunch right now?”

“Oh sure, yea where you want to eat?”

“Little diner near my house, got the best burgers in the Upper East Side.”

“Heh I’ll take your word for it.”

“Cool, meet you there.” Snake then hung up and pondered for a bit about going but guess it was worth trying something with someone new. Snake got his coat and went to take the train to the Upper East Side. Snake sat waiting in the station, the train just arrived and Snake got up to get in the cart. As he was about to get off, Snake saw something in the distance, a black armored man who had neon pink lines in his armor, he aimed a machine gun and fired at the train, Snake ducked in time but the rest of the people were killed in the cart. Snake opened his eyes to see a face of a dead mother and her two children beside her, Snake heard more gunfire in the other carts, then just heard footsteps and someone approaching, it was the same man, he stood near Snake who was covered in the blood of many people,

“This is Machine Gun Kid, Snake is dow-“

Snake popped up and disarmed Machine Gun Kid of his rifle, Machine Gun Kid pulled out wrist guns and fired at Snake, Snake took cover behind the seats,

“Ricochet.”

The Omega Viper shifted and Snake fired a ricochet round which Kid flipped out the way,

“Semi automatic.” Snake got up and kept shooting at Kid, Kid fired back and a bullet hit Snake in the leg, Machine Gun Kid ran and Snake pursued after, Machine Gun Kid jumped off the station platform into a window of a hotel, Snake followed after but was hanging outside the window. Kid fired more rounds and Snake tossed himself into the window below, Snake ran in the direction he was heading, Kid jumped out the window into a construction site and Snake shifted his Omega Viper to grapple to attach himself to a nearby steel beam and swing upwards and kick Kid down. Kid gave him a sweep kick and Snake flipped backwards, Snake and Kid began fighting on the site, throwing strikes but Snake countered one and flipped Kid. Kid shot at him and Snake shot back, Snake took cover behind a beam and Kid kept shooting at him, Snake shifted the Omega Viper to a laser and fired many back at Kid. Kid was hit in the leg as well, Snake ran after and then grabbed Kid,

“Sean...why are you doing this?! Tell me!”

“N-....Naomi…..you got….her Duck?” Snake’s eyes widened, Naomi was in trouble, Duck? Snake saw Kid grab his own rifle and shoot himself, Snake was confused on why but there was no time. He ran out of the site and ran to Naomi’s apartment as fast as he could. Once he got in he saw the dead doorman and janitor, he was hoping he was not too late again, Snake saw Naomi’s apartment door was kicked down and heard the screaming, once inside he saw Dirty Duck in his black armor with brown lining holding a boomerang to her throat,

“Hello old friend.”

“Duck.” Snake took aim but Duck pressed the boomerang on her throat, 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you already ruined something for me so this is kind of personal but I guess war has no limits aye Snake? I suggest you drop your little handgun or she’s going to be getting a new coat of red paint on these walls.” Snake dropped the gun angled at Duck,

“You know I never saw you this determined for a broad Snake? Could it be that this broad means something to you? Or is it cuz you are trying to replace Holly for her? Doesn’t matter to me after all, war is war and there’s bound to be casualties...I suggest you tell her you love her before I slit her throat slowly.”

“I only got one thing to say…”

“What’s that?”

“Auto fire.”

The Omega Viper shot a round into Duck’s foot which made him release Naomi, Snake tackled Duck onto the wall and punched him three times before tossing him out the door. Snake then picked up his Omega Viper and went to shoot but Duck tossed a boomerang into Snake’s shoulder, Snake grunted in pain but took it out and then Duck went to shoot another but Snake kicked him into the stairwell. Duck started running down and shooting while Snake pursued after. Duck got to the second floor before Snake tackled him out the door, Snake then punched Duck a few times before Duck stabbed a boomerang into Snake’s leg, Duck then tackled Snake out of the window into the street below. Snake was trying to get up but Duck kicked his face and stomped on him, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. Duck got the Omega Viper and pressed it on Snake’s head,

“Sayanora Snake, let’s hope you and your bitch get reunited in the afterlife.” Duck fired but a round fired from the trigger and blew Duck’s brains out. It began to rain hard, Snake got up and got his gun back then saw Naomi downstairs, looking at him. She ran to him and went to cup his face but Snake grabbed her hand, she put her hands up to reassure him it’s ok, Snake let go and she slowly and gently placed her hands on his face. Snake looked at her, 

“It’s ok David...it’s ok….”

Snake then put his hand on her waist, shaking a little as he did it. Snake hasn’t felt this in a while, a warm feeling in his chest, it was soothing, inviting, fuzzy, something he hasn’t felt in a while, something he hasn’t felt in years. Snake then softly kissed her, she then kissed him back, it was soft and gentle at first but then it got passionate, she broke the kiss, 

“You’re hurt…”

“I know…” Snake said, Naomi drove him back to his place where she helped him up the stairs. She put Snake in bed, helped clean his wounds and was about to leave but Snake grabbed her hand,

“Stay...please….I don’t want to….be alone with my thoughts….again….” Naomi softly smiled and gave him one more kiss, spending the rest of the rest of the evening with him. It was 2:00 in the morning, it was still raining and Naomi woke up, she didn’t have any clothes on and her hair was a mess so she wore one of Snake’s dress shirts and walked to the bathroom. Naomi washed her face then walked back outside to notice the picture of Snake and that woman she didn’t know, she sat down on the bed and kept looking at the picture, she wondered who she was. 

“Her name was Holly White….” Snake sat up despite being beaten up, 

“She was someone special wasn’t she?”

“She was my wife, we were going to get married in the fall, during our wedding day a man with a red prosthetic arm gunned her down...I never found out who did it….”

“The memory still haunts you?”

“Every day it does…I do a case to try and find that person one day...the person who killed Holly...she was the last hope I had out of the war, the hope of being able to have a normal life but that hope died and this became my life, risking my life everyday….even if it kills me.”

“It sounds like a sad life David.”

“It’s sad but it’s my life.”

“David, when I was young, me and Frank lost our parents and we always held that pain and sadness deep in us. So much so that it stopped us from living, but then our foster parents helped us learn that pain only lingers the more we let it. You have people in your life, friends, family, loved ones who even when you feel lost in the darkness, they can help lead you and teach you so you can walk for a brighter future. Never let your pain stop you from living, David.” Snake nodded and gave her a kiss,

“I have to tell you something….”

“What?”

“I think your brother might be the terrorist Gray Fox.”

“What?”

“His eye, I saw his eye….did he recently get injured?”

“Yes, he crashed trying to get a criminal but what does that have to-“

“Him and I fought and we got into a motorcycle crash…”

“Oh no...no not Frank it can’t be Frank.”

“Does he ever talk about the war?”

“No but...Gustava tells me that Frank would have nightmares a lot due to it...it can’t be true can it?”

“All the evidence leads to him Naomi….I’m sorry…”

“No...if it’s him then you might show your evidence to Big Boss and try to strategize on how to take him down?”

“Right but I don’t even know what his plan is for the weapons, gangs and supplies, so it’s a shot in the dark but worth a try.”

“If you want I can go with you. See if I can give some insight on how to stop Frank.”

“Smart. But I’m going to need that shirt right now.”

“It’s comfy.” Naomi said chuckling, Snake sighed and chuckled as well. They decided to do it in the morning and the following morning, Snake and Naomi went to the USGP building, they went to Big Boss’s office where Big Boss was writing some paperwork.

“Old man, we gotta talk.” Big Boss looked at them,

“Have a seat then.” Snake and Naomi sat down in front of Big Boss,

“What is it?”

“That case I’m working on, I think the leader might be your Lieutenant, Frank Jaeger.”

“Frank? What makes you say that?”

“He’s been out for a few days due to an accident right? That accident was cuz of me. I saw his face when we crashed, I can ID him.” Big Boss nodded,

“I see, I’ll see what I can do but there’s only one problem.”

“What’s that?”

“You killed his sister David.”

“What?” Big Boss quickly pulls out a gun and shoots her in the head in front of Snake, Snake then didn’t react in time when Big Boss threw the gun at his face and beat him down, Snake was still a bit sore from yesterday so he couldn’t fight to his best just yet, Big Boss whacked him with a chair,

“And so, the lesson continues.” Big Boss said as he knocked Solid Snake out. Big Boss then smoked a cigar, cleaned up the blood and body, then put Snake somewhere.


	14. Man in the Mirror

**Chapter 13: Man in the Mirror**

Snake was hanging by a chain, he was disarmed and beaten, then Big Boss came in,

“A perfect world Snake….a perfect world for people like us.”

“People like us….I’m nothing like you.”

“Oh but you are my boy, when I saw you return from the war into the real world, I saw it in your eyes that you knew true pain, pain in fighting a war, in losing parts of yourself along the way through battle, only to come back a broken man. Isn’t that the reason why you have people call you Solid Snake instead of David Plissken? Because you don’t know David Plissken anymore just like I don’t know Jack Plissken from Big Boss, or in my case the difference between Jack Plissken and Naked Snake.” Then it clicked in Snake’s head, all those times his comrades said those operations, a Snake saving their life.

“You….you’re the reason why the Spartans came after me, Gray Fox was just a puppet! It was you!” Big Boss punched Snake with electro brass knuckles,

“Of course it was me, I am the salvation of soldiers. Your comrades like all the soldiers came back broken, they couldn’t get a job or even adjust themselves into society. The governments of the galaxies abandoned their faith and care for soldiers, leaving them homeless or resorting to low end jobs even though the war was their fault, the casualties, the broken men and women who returned lost and destroyed. I became their salvation, saved them from their suffering by giving them a new war to fight, a new cause, a new purpose. You understand the feeling of needing to replace the pain you felt and focus it on those responsible, so why don’t you join me? Father and son we can make sure soldiers like us have a purpose for eternity. A true Outer Heaven…”

“You’re talking about Anarchy and Chaos…the deaths of many people....”

“A small price to pay for reaching Outer Heaven, sacrifices and casualties of war, casualties for a purpose, just like Naomi and Holly.” Snake then realized the name he said, Holly…

“Why did you say her name?! What did you fuckin do?!”

“You think Naomi was the first?” Big Boss grabbed a knife and stabbed his forearm, he then ran the knife down to his wrist, he then pulled it open and ripped it off to show his red prosthetic arm, he then lifted his prosthetic arm to his face,

“Kept you waiting huh?”

“You!” Snake was struggling but Big Boss kept punching him with the electro brass knuckles, weakening Snake more,

“Holly was straying you away from your lesson, so she needed to be executed, Naomi was doing the same to Frank and you. Reasonable terminations, you were broken, you must learn and soon my son….soon you will accept...accept the truth and when I die, you will continue my legacy and the cycle.”

“I have people….people that care about me…..I will stop you….”

“Heh….son...you have a way to fall….” Big Boss kept punching him and beating him, Big Boss then left Snake hanging. Snake didn’t want to cry, he wanted to give up but remembered he couldn’t, for Holly and Naomi, for his comrades, for himself. Snake swung around, he kept swinging till he reached the walls, he activated his magnetic shoes and began walking up the walls, he then walked on the roof and put his shoes on the chain holding him, he pulled his feet apart slowly and began breaking the chain free, he fell on the floor and coughed blood out. Snake then got up and rubbed the blood off his nose, he went through the door Big Boss went through and snuck around, he was looking for his codec and his Omega Viper which would be in Evidence Lock Up, Snake realized he was in the basement and evidence lock up was on the 10th floor, he went to the elevator shaft and knocked out a cop, he dragged him to the closet and took his key card and took his armor. Snake put it on and went to evidence lock up, luckily this was standard armor and the others couldn’t see his face. He went to evidence lock up and got his stuff back, Snake then headed up to Big Boss’s office again, he looked through the drawers and then saw a file named “ **METAL GEAR: OUTER HEAVEN** ”. Snake opened the file and saw what it was, a space station, a space station with targets, Washington DC, London, Neo Tokyo, Moscow. Big Boss was planning on destroying these planets, Snake dropped the file and a officer came in,

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to be in Big Boss’s office, rookie!” Snake then shot the officer and Snake ran through the office as the cops were shooting, Snake kept shooting laser rounds but more cops were coming, Snake then ran and dived out the window, it was a high fall, Snake yelled “Line Launcher” and fired a line, he ziplined down through the flying cars as the cops were shooting him. Snake then jumped into an office building and kept running, he was in pain but he had to keep going. Snake jumped onto the back of the train by shooting a line onto the back of the train. Snake climbed up and entered the train still weak and bleeding, Snake walked through the carts trying to hide, he then made a codec call, 

“Otacon….”

“Snake? Where are you? I went to your apartment but you weren’t there.”

“Otacon listen…get Mei Ling...Meryl...Natasha...Eli...to my apartment, it’s Big Boss...he’s responsible...Naomi is dead Otacon...he killed her….”

“Oh…Snake don’t worry I’ll get them.”

“Be careful…”

“I will man, don’t worry.” Otacon hung up and Snake reached his stop and got away. He limped to his apartment weak and tired, he limped up the stairs and saw Otacon, Eli, Ocelot, Mantis, Raven, Meryl, Natasha and Mei Ling, Otacon and Eli helped him up and Meryl gave Snake some meds. Snake then explained the situation about Big Boss and his Metal Gear plan,

“That bastard is planning to start a third universal war!” Eli said,

“Well what can we do?” Ocelot said,

“Snake, did it say where it was heading first?” Meryl asked,

“Washington DC, why?”

“If it’s heading to DC then it must be somewhere near Mars or Venus. Then it’s somewhere near Earth.”

“She’s right, if we can get on the station somehow we can bring it down.” Eli said,

“We need a stealth ship to get on that undetected.” Raven said,

“George could help with that.” Snake said, 

“I’ll give you guys the weapons you’ll need, it sounds like it will be one hell of a gun fight.” Natasha said,

“I’ll come with you guys.” Meryl said,

“I’m not risking you Meryl...I already lost too many people I can’t risk you too.”

“I’m a big girl Snake, I can defend myself.”

“Then it’s settled, my crew plus Dave and Meryl going to stop me and David’s Genocidal father.” Eli said, Snake went to his desk and opened the drawer, he put on his black bandana and touched the holo dog tags, he put the headband on one more time. Snake was ready to end this, end the nightmares, end the pain.


	15. Operation Intrude

**Chapter 14: Operation Intrude**

Snake, Meryl, Eli, Ocelot, Raven, Octopus and Wolf were at the spacecraft base waiting for George, who arrived in his private jet, George was taller than his other triplet brothers, he had brown hair but white streaks on the sides, the missing left eye he got from the war which is covered by his eyepatch and he was wearing a fancy suit. 

“Nice to see you both, sadly under different circumstances.” George said,

“Aye Georgie.” Eli said,

“Hey George.” Snake said,

“Hey, now listen up. The public must not know about this so to cover things, go by code names, Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, Decoy Octopus, Vulcan Raven, Revolver Ocelot, Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf and….Tunnel Rat.”

“Seriously Tunnel Rat?” Meryl said, 

“Fine in this case I’ll let you have your father’s old codename of SlyFoxhound.”

“Better.”

“Right anyways, I’m going to give you all specialized codecs so the frequency can’t be traced. The mission is simple, get in that thing, take out Big Boss and destroy it. In 6 hours from now he’ll be near Mars. Better prevent that, we only got one shot at this. Let’s all get back alive.”

They all nodded and got on the Blackhawk stealth starfighter. Natasha gave them rifles and some grenades for the mission, Snake decided to smoke one last cigarette before getting on.

“So have you ever piloted this thing before, Liquid?” Snake asked,

“Did a few stealth bombing missions back in the day, shouldn’t be a problem flying.” Liquid turned on the engines and prepared to fly it, the Blackhawk started to go out of the atmosphere, Liquid piloted the ship near Metal Gear Outer Heaven, which was a giant space station shaped like a massive armada ship, painted in silver and black with the logo of a skull with a eyepatch on the right eye. 

“Do you see an opening?” Snake asked

“No, our best option is to sneak under the bridge and have the Blackhawk rest under there.” 

“Right, Foxhound, lead the gang to the core and engines, me and Liquid will have a little personal one on one with father.” Meryl nodded, Liquid parked the Blackhawk under the bridge, he then pressed a button which released a tunnel ladder from the roof of the Blackhawk, connecting to the bridge, the group climbed the ladder 

and entered Outer Heaven’s bridge. Meryl went with Liquid’s gang to look for the engine room, Liquid and Snake went to look for Big Boss, Meryl took aim and checked the hallways for soldiers, 

“Nothing so far, Mantis can you look for a route?”

“I’ll try.” Mantis concentrated on a route, he eventually found one,

“Follow my directions, there’s a bunch of patrols so tread lightly.”

“On it.” Meryl led the group through the route Mantis found eventually reaching the engine room, 

“Wow the engine room looks….huge.” Meryl said,

“Never seen the interior of a ship before?” Wolf said in a Kurdish accent,

“I’ve never been to war before.”

“Want to see a war, just hear an argument between Wolf and Liquid over the phone.” Ocelot said,

“Oh fuck you!”

“Save it for Liquid.” Ocelot said,

“I hate you.”

“Both of you shut up.” Meryl said, she walked inside and looked for a control panel to shut off the engines. Meanwhile, Snake and Liquid went up to the direction of the command center, Snake never worked with his brother before on a mission like this, so this was new. Both men arrived in an empty room, the next hallway led to an elevator which went to the bridge. Snake and Liquid only took a few steps inside before getting jumped by Gray Fox and Black Ninja, Snake and Liquid rolled out the way and assumed a stance,

“You…..” Gray Fox pointed at Snake,

“You killed my sister…”

“Listen Frank right? I didn’t kill Naomi.”

“Why should I believe you!” Fox charged at Snake and Liquid began fighting Black Ninja. Meanwhile in the engine room, Meryl found the control panel but then a bunch of soldiers ran to the engine room and started shooting at the squad. Meryl took cover behind the panel and started shooting at the soldiers, Raven pulled out his Vulcan machine gun and started shooting at the Outer Heaven Soldiers, Mantis just deflected the shots coming at them with his psychic powers, Meryl threw a grenade at them which hit a couple of them. Meanwhile, Snake and Liquid were holding their own against Fox and Ninja, Black Ninja threw a kunai but Liquid blocked it with his knife, Liquid then flipped and did a spin kick in the air, Snake and Fox were just throwing punches at each other, Snake was still trying to convince Fox that it wasn’t him,

“I’m telling the truth Fox! I didn’t kill Naomi!”

“Shut Up!” Fox went to punch Snake but Snake kicked him back,

“You can see it in my eyes. You told me once that you can see the same look, if I truly killed someone so innocent and pure like your sister, you would be able to read me like a damn fuckin book and know I did it.” Fox was going to stab Snake but then he looked in his eyes, he saw that he was telling the truth, that Big Boss lied to him. 

“Stand down, Kyle.” Black Ninja was confused,

“What?”

“I said stand down.” Fox said a bit harsher,

“What? Why?”

“They aren’t the enemy. We’re being played by a damn fiddle.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Let them go.” Black Ninja sighed and stood down,

“The elevator down the hallway would lead you straight to Big Boss.” 

“Good.” Snake said,

“I’ll lead them to the engine room, Snake. You just take care of the old man.” Liquid said, Snake nodded,

“Hey Snake.” Fox said,

“Yeah?”

“Naomi used to talk good things about you. Make sure you edge her name in that bastard’s memory.” Snake nodded and walked in the hallway while Liquid led Fox and Ninja to the engine room. Snake held his Omega Viper and dropped his rifle, to Snake this was going to be a long time coming, one on one, they knew what was going to happen, only one of them was going to make it out alive. Snake got in the elevator and prepared himself to finally end the nightmares, end the man who ruined his world.


	16. Dancing with Death Tonight

**Chapter 15: Dancing With Death Tonight**

Snake pressed the elevator button to go up, Snake lit a cigarette on the way up, smoking as he looked outside to Earth and the intergalactic freeway. The elevator arrived at the command bridge, no one was there but one person, Big Boss. Big Boss was wearing a black and gold plated armor, it had his logo in gold on the back, he was holding a unique side arm, a black firearm with gold neon lining, it had a drum shaped like the infinity symbol and the body of a M16. Big Boss just finished smoking a cigar, he tossed it aside and looked at Snake. 

“So you arrived? Seems fate repeats itself, one Snake, one Boss, One must die and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny... The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss will face an existence of endless battle.”

“Go fuck yourself, you psychotic anarchist piece of fuckin shit.” Snake said as he fired a round at Big Boss, Big Boss rolled out the way and started shooting back, Snake took cover behind a pillar. 

“Laser!” Snake said,

“Laser!” Big Boss also said,

The Omega Viper switched to laser mode and so did Big Boss’s gun, Big Boss fired a barrage of laser fire, Snake was running to switch cover as Big Boss kept firing. 

“The Patriot can do anything your Omega Viper can do, you are out of your league here boy!”

Snake ricocheted a laser blast to knock Big Boss’s Patriot out his hand but Big Boss shot the Omega Viper out Snake’s hand. Snake then climbed up the stairs and looked at Big Boss, Big Boss looked at Snake, Snake cracked his knuckles, Big Boss spat to the side, both men assumed a stance,

“Have at thee, Solid Snake!” Snake and Big Boss charged at each other, both equally matched, countering each other’s punches and kicks. Snake threw a punch but Big Boss caught the punch, twisted the arm behind his back and German Suplexed Snake but Snake went to kick him in the back but Big Boss caught the kick and powerbombed Snake into a control panel, Big Boss began punching Snake a bunch of times in the face, Snake kicked him off and kicked him in the knee then did a spinning heel kick knocking him back. Meanwhile, Liquid, Fox and Ninja were making their way to the engine room,

“We need to destroy the core as well before it reaches near the freeway.”

“I’ll head to the core, I can rig it to self destruct. You and Kyle head to the engine and save your friends.” Fox said,

“Bloody hell mate, will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yea I got some rage to deal with.” Fox saw a bunch of soldiers coming from the direction of the core, Liquid and Ninja went to the direction of the engine room. Fox looked at the men coming his way,

“Sir why did you let that enemy go by?” One of them asked,

“He isn’t the real enemy….” Fox took out his sword and looked at the soldiers with murderous intent, the soldiers started shaking but aimed at him,

“Sir w-w-what are you doing?”

“I only got one last order for you soliders….” Fox assumed his stance,

“SHOW ME THE COLOR OF YOUR BLOOD!!” Fox yelled as he charged at them and cut the soldier in half, he roared and charged at the rest, slashing and dismembering the line of soldiers that came his way. All that can be heard is their screams of fear, all that can be seen is the blood being spilled, the limbs being removed and Fox killing anything that moves. Fox kept moving forward like a bloodthirsty man possessed, carving a path to the core. Meanwhile, Liquid and Ninja made it to the others who were standing their ground, 

“Aye love, you mind helping us?” Wolf said to Liquid,

“With pleasure, oh and he’s on our side now.”

Liquid and Ninja started killing the men that had the other’s pinned down.

“So since you’re helping us, how do you shut these things off?” Meryl asked,

“Aim for those parts.” Ninja pointed at the cords, the locks, the group moved to a safe distance and fired everything they had at the parts. Meanwhile, Snake and Big Boss were going to war with each other, punch after punch, kick after kick, blood being spilled. Snake kicked Big Boss a couple of times before Big Boss pushed his last kick aside and kicked his chin. Big Boss knead Snake a couple of times in the ribs which made Snake cough blood. Snake blocked the last knee and elbowed his jaw, then jumping spin kicked him three times and then tackled Big Boss off the platform into the floor. Meanwhile, the squad went to catch up with Gray Fox then they saw the blood covered hallway, Meryl was speechless and the others were just shocked,

“Follow the bloody brick road I guess.” Liquid said, the squad followed the trail which led to the core. Gray Fox was finishing the last of the soldiers coming his way, he cut three in half then he ripped the last one’s arms off then used the arms to crush his head, Fox was breathing heavily, pretty exhausted. Fox saw them and sighed, 

“Took a while to get here…”

“You can say that again, mate.” Liquid said, Fox then walked to the panel and set the core to destroy. The station started to explode in some sections and a loud alarm blared around the entire station yelling “ABANDON SHIP.”

“Let’s go.” Fox said,

“What about Snake?” Meryl asked,

“Pray for whatever deity you believe in for him to come out alive.” Fox said, Liquid led the squad to the Blackhawk, hoping his brother makes it out of this thing alive.


	17. Fall From Outer Heaven

**Chapter 16: Fall From Outer Heaven**

The squad arrived on the Blackhawk and left, all hoping that Snake would survive. Snake and Big Boss were still fighting each other until the station started tearing apart. Both men were exhausted still, Big Boss picked up the Patriot and started running, Snake picked up the Omega Viper and started running after Big Boss. The floor fell apart and Big Boss jumped to the lower floor, Snake followed after, Big Boss was still shooting at him and Snake took cover quickly, Big Boss threw a grenade but Snake shot it, the explosion made the ground blow up and both men fell into the escape pod hallway. Big Boss yelled live rounds and started shooting live rounds, Snake rolled despite getting scrapped on the leg, Snake switched the Omega Viper to live rounds semi automatic and shot back. Big Boss ran inside the escape pod, Big Boss was putting the coordinates on but Snake pounced in before the doors closed. Snake and Big Boss started fighting inside the escape pod, the escape pod started spinning but despite that, the two were still fighting. Liquid noticed the spinning escape pod from the Blackhawk,

“Down there! The out of control escape pod!”

The escape pod was heading to New York, it crashed through a neon screen sign then crashed through a tower, following the tower it fell deep into New York, falling into an abandoned hotel near Time Square. Snake and Big Boss were completely knocked out, and the escape pod was hanging over the ledge of the abandoned hotel, the fate of both men are in the hands of one last chance.


	18. Only One Snake

**Chapter 17: Only One Snake**

Snake was the first to wake up, his left forearm seriously injured, he couldn’t move it. Snake crawled slowly out of the escape pod and got his Omega Viper, Snake got up and blood came out from his left arm. Snake then saw Big Boss get up and he fired live rounds from his Patriot, Snake rolled out the way and went to shoot but Big Boss jumped and double stomped him through the weak roof, Big Boss went to shoot but Snake shot his hand with a ricochet shot, Snake then kicked him off and was still willing to put up a fight. Big Boss took advantage of the left forearm and started hitting Snake there, Big Boss booted Snake out the door and went to shoot but Snake again rolled, Big Boss tried shooting once more but Snake switched the Omega Viper to grapple and used the line to yank Big Boss down, Big Boss flipped up and yanked Snake, he took out his knife and tried to stab Snake but Snake took his own knife out and both men assumed a knife fighting stance. Snake went for a slash but Big Boss ducked and slashed his leg, Snake stabbed Big Boss’s arm then went for a chest slash but Big Boss took advantage and slashed upward Snake’s right eye, cutting it and blinding Snake from the right eye. Snake yelled in pain but Big Boss took advantage and booted him out the window, making him land on the fire escape. Snake coughed blood out, his eye still leaking the blood, he then saw Big Boss running to him but Snake shot the bolts holding the fire escape, once Big Boss landed on it, the structure began falling apart making the men hold on to the railing, Snake fired once more at a bolt and the fire escape swung sideways into a rooftop where both men fell and their firearms were knocked to the side. Both Big Boss’s and Snake’s right legs broke on impact of the landing, they saw their firearms and tried getting up to get it. They limped faster and leaped, Snake got the Patriot and Big Boss grabbed the Omega Viper, both men aimed but Snake chose not to shoot, Big Boss shot and the Omega Viper’s self defense mechanism activated, shooting a live round into Big Boss’s lung. Big Boss fell back and started coughing blood,

“Life’s end….Isn't it beautiful? It's almost tragic….When life ends, it gives off a final lingering aroma…...Light is but a farewell gift…. from the darkness to those….on their way to die….war...is our only purpose….and even when my body dies….her will shall go...on...and you will see it like I do….someday….like looking into...a mirror….David….time….to….die…..” Big Boss fell off the roof into the street below where many people saw him fall to his death, facing forward, looking at the sky as Outer Heaven exploded and smilies. Snake held his eye wound and sighed, it was finally over, Snake walked down the stairs to the ground floor, he saw the Blackhawk come it’s way here but Snake went the opposite way, heading to a place he hasn’t visited in years. Snake walked weakly to a graveyard, he knew the exact grave he was heading to, he slowly limped again, still bleeding from his left forearm and right eye. Snake then arrived at the grave, it said “Holly White Plissken, born 9/13/52 AD, died 10/14/77 AD.” Snake sat down and leaned against it, he was holding the Omega Viper and then sighed, he let it go, took out his cigarette pack and began smoking, the rain stopped and Snake looked at the sun and smiled, just smiled and for once, slept, but slept on her grave.


	19. Epilogue

**3 Years Later**

3 years passed since what has become the Outer Heaven Uprising, Frank Jaeger became new Chief Commissioner of the United States Galactic Police Force, Sigma became more successful through the 3 year period and George Plissken is considering running for a second term. But for now the story begins again, this time in a run down underground bar covered in gang graffiti. A 17 year old teenager was walking in the bar, wearing jeans, boots, a leather jacket with a ripped left sleeve and a gang logo that said “Desperado Devils”, he had a black hair shaped into a ponytail, a tan, a black prosthetic arm and a sword on his left hip. He entered the bar and was looking for someone, he then turned to the left and found him, a pale white haired 16 year old guy wearing the same jacket but without the sleeve ripped, ripped jeans, black and blue neon lit sneakers, he also had a sword on his back, he was messing with the jukebox. The black haired man walked to the white haired teenager,

“The Dead Cells are on the move in Chelsea, time for a little retribution, Raiden?” He said with a South American accent smirking as well, Raiden turned to him and smirked back,

“Let’s go Sam.” Raiden finished putting a track and walked outside with Sam to a bunch of bikes, Raiden went to his bike, a black bike with blue neon lining shaped like lightning bolts, blue tires and a holster for his sword. Sam went to a similar bike but black and red, the lightning was shaped into two katanas on each side, the handlebars were shaped more for a traditional biker bike and of course Sam had a holster for his sword,

“The others are on their way there, bet my Shogun is faster than your Blue Ripper?” Sam said smugly,

“Let’s see Sam.” Raiden replied, he pressed the ear piece which brought out his black visor with a blue line going horizontally across the middle and his mouthguard shaped like a demon mask. Raiden turned on the Blue Ripper, Sam turned on the Shogun and put his mouthguard on, Raiden revved up the engines and both men raced to their fates.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, will probably continue the sequel another time but thanks for reading and by the time this is fully uploaded it’s Thanksgiving so Gobble Gobble Motherfucker.(also kudos to you if you get the references)


End file.
